


wrong chat.

by twiceinamillion



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chaos, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Group chat, Humor, I don't actually know how to tag this, On Hiatus, Texting, chaotic mess, chat fic, chatfic, discord chatfic, groupchat, listen i just have no idea what im doing here, not actually wensolar i just need some Plot and also some tea, rated t because people swear sometimes, twicevelvetmoo, wenrene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinamillion/pseuds/twiceinamillion
Summary: todayis_wendy:seul, i'm not kiddingshe is so UNBELIEVABLY hot, she could slap me and i'd thank herwait FUCK(todayis_wendy has deleted 3 messages.)todayis_wendy:NOTHING HAPPENED GO AWAY THANK YOUyerimiese:SAW THATscreenshotted it too![yourenotgettingaway.jpg]or: where wendy gay panics in the wrong discord chat, and chaos ensues.(twice & mamamoo appear as side-ish characters! though there are some characters who play a kind-of-central role in the fic :o)now on hiatus - read chapter 17 for more info
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 217
Kudos: 341





	1. she could slap me and i'd thank her

**totally not the rv gc  
** **renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 2 others**

**#general**

**todayis_wendy:**

seul, i'm not kidding  
she is so UNBELIEVABLY hot, she could slap me and i'd thank her  
wait FUCK

  
_(todayis_wendy has deleted 3 messages.)_

**todayis_wendy:**

NOTHING HAPPENED GO AWAY THANK YOU

**yerimiese:**

SAW THAT  
screenshotted it too!  
[yourenotgettingaway.jpg]  
fast fingers heck yeah

  
_(yerimiese pinned a message to this channel.)_

**renebaebae:**

Uh...?

**todayis_wendy:**

oh no  
OH NO  
kim yerim DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW

**yerimiese:**

...seulgi care to explain? :)

**_imyour_joy:**

hey that's irene's line

**renebaebae:**

Actually, yeah, it is.  
**@hi_sseulgi** Care to explain?

**yerimiese:**

~~@/renebaebae you still type like a boomer btw~~

**hi_sseulgi:**

uh  
would you believe me if i said it was a typo

**gay panic time  
** **hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy**

**#because-we-are-lesbians**

**todayis_wendy:**

WHY

**hi_sseulgi:**

did you send that in the wrong chat ?????

**todayis_wendy:**

MAYBE  
OKAY YES I DID  
F U C K

**hi_sseulgi:**

okay at least you didnt mention her name??

**todayis_wendy:**

can i sing so high that i crack the ceiling and i get buried under like 827343987492837 tons of concrete so no one ever has to think about me ever again oh my god  
im so mortified i want to hide my face forever behind like a million layers of pillows

**hi_sseulgi:**

you didn't say her name calm down  
every lesbian gay panics at some point!

**todayis_wendy:**

WELL NOT ALL OF THEM GAY PANIC IN THE SAME GC AS THE GIRL THEYRE GAY PANICKING OVER ?????

**hi_sseulgi:**

okay fair enough  
also please send help they're trying to interrogate me now

**todayis_wendy:**

i mean it's either you or me at this point

**hi_sseulgi:**

but you didn't have to drag me down with you :(

**todayis_wendy:**

i-  
what happened to helping me ???

**hi_sseulgi:**

u threw that outta the window when you texted about your gay panic in the main chat

**todayis_wendy:**

...fair

**DMs  
** **hi_sseulgi, _imyour_joy**

**_imyour_joy:**

was wendy genuinely gay panicking jn

**hi_sseulgi:**

UH

**gay panic time  
** **hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy**

**#because-we-are-lesbians**

**hi_sseulgi:**

ok wendy help me do some damage control here

**todayis_wendy:**

what damage control can you DO yeri already took a screenshot of it and pinned it in the gc ????

**hi_sseulgi:**

idk but joy's texting me and asking if you were actually gay panicking jn  
the right answer would be yes, but i think i'd like to preserve your dignity a while longer

**todayis_wendy:**

after today i no longer have dignity

**hi_sseulgi:**

preserve what's left of your dignity, then  
wendy help me out here i'm trying to make it seem a little better 

**todayis_wendy:**

and how ??

**hi_sseulgi:**

...ok tbh idk  
but we can work this out !!!

**todayis_wendy:**

WHAT

**totally not the rv gc  
** **renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 2 others**

**#general**

**yerimiese:**

still waiting on your answer,,  
**@hi_sseulgi  
****@hi_sseulgi  
****@hi_sseulgi**

**hi_sseulgi:**

stop pinging me,, :(

**yerimiese:**

answer us first >:(

**_imyour_joy:**

yeah you havent even responded to my dm

**yerimiese:**

you dm'd her ??  
cool

**hi_sseulgi:**

NOT COOL  
WHY DONT U ASK _WENDY_ TO EXPLAIN

**yerimiese:**

actually yeah   
i should do that instead  
**@todayis_wendy  
@todayis_wendy  
@todayis_wendy  
@todayis_wendy**

**todayis_wendy:**

SEUL WHY

**hi_sseulgi:**

hey you dragged me into this!

**yerimiese:**

wendy answer us  
**@todayis_wendy**

**todayis_wendy:**

i typed it in the wrong chat  
i thought it was obvi ????

**yerimiese:**

yes we know wendy  
but who are you talking about

**_imyour_joy:**

yeah who?

**gay panic time  
** **hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy**

**#because-we-are-lesbians**

**todayis_wendy:**

HELP

**hi_sseulgi:**

how ???

**todayis_wendy:**

IDK ???

**DMs  
** **renebaebae, todayis_wendy**

**renebaebae:**

Hey, are you okay?  
If you don't want to tell us then it's alright, we get it.  
(Or, at least, I do. Though Yeri might be a little insistent.)  
I'll try to call them off if you really don't want to tell, okay?

**gay panic time  
** **hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy**

**#because-we-are-lesbians**

**todayis_wendy:**

IRENE DM'D ME  
I THINK I'M GOING TO DIE

**hi_sseulgi:**

is she still typing in boomer

**todayis_wendy:**

MAYBE  
BUT IT DOESNT MATTER WHAT SHOULD I SAY

**hi_sseulgi:**

just ask her to get yeri to stop ?? she's the only one that she really listens to so,,, yeah  
and maybe take some deep breaths too

**todayis_wendy**

okay !!! okay yeah i'm gonna calm down  
then i'm gonna text her  
and i'm not gonna keysmash all over  
yeah !!!!! yeah it's gonna be ok  
hey now we'll be okay !!!!

**hi_sseulgi:**

heck yeah go for it !!! 

**DMs  
** **renebaebae, todayis_wendy**

**todayis_wendy:**

hahaha,,,, yeah maybe i dw to tell  
that's okay, right? 

**renebaebae:**

That's perfectly fine. I'll tell them to stop, then?

**todayis_wendy:**

yeah   
and maybe ask yeri to delete that screenshot too?

**renebaebae:**

Nah, I do enjoy a bit of chaos.  
It gets boring sometimes. :)

**todayis_wendy:**

I-

**totally not the rv gc  
** **renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 2 others**

**#general**

**yerimiese:**

**@todayis_wendy  
@todayis_wendy  
@todayis_wendy**

**renebaebae:**

Yeri, I think it's time to stop.  
Wendy has already told me that she doesn't feel comfortable sharing who she's... fangirling over.

**yerimiese:**

ok ngl i didn't expect to hear the word "fangirling" coming from you  
just for that, i'll stop pinging her :P  
but that doesn't mean i can't DM HER >:D

**renebaebae:**

Kim Yerim.

**yerimiese:**

...okay FINEE  
i wont dm her and i won't ping her unnecessarily and i won't text her asking who it is that she was talking about  
better?

**renebaebae:**

Good.

**_imyour_joy:**

aw man just when i come online, the tea is gone

**renebaebae:**

Maybe we should talk about something else now.  
Did anyone listen to Twice's new album?  
I hear their B-sides are good.

**yerimiese:**

haha oh yeah that reminds me, i have to go do smth  
be back in a sec

**ttwice (and also yeri sometimes because TEA)  
** **yerimiese, bunny_yeon, nojam_jeong and 7 others**

**#tea-tea-and-more-tea**

**yerimiese:**

BROS CHECK THIS OUT  
[yourenotgettingaway.jpg]

**bunny_yeon:**

ooooooh i love me a fresh serving of some tea ;)))  
this channel's been empty for weeks !!!  
finally, a fresh catch!

**nojam_jeong:**

stop talking about this screenshot like it's food, nabongs

**bunny_yeon:**

IT'S A FEAST FOR MY EYES OK

**pink_lamborghini:**

did someone say food ????

**tzu_yoda:**

momo do you search the gc for "food" constantly or what

**pink_lamborghini:**

i mean  
maybe ???

**tzu_yoda:**

good to know

**sssana_conda:**

oooooh  
more & more indeed!   
what are we gonna do with this info tho

**totallynot_thomas:**

give her some respect and space?  
accidentally gay panicking in the wrong gc is embarrassing

**sssana_conda:**

not that you'd know

**totallynot_thomas:**

fair, but at the same time  
chill out, guys

**bonjuru_babey:**

yeah sana i love you and all but i gotta agree with jihyo here  
remember that time when i wanted to send a,,,,,,, pm to you  
and i sent it in the gc instead  
yeah. this is like that

**yerimiese:**

oh now THAT'S THE TEA I WANNA HEAR GIMME GIMME

**sssana_conda:**

NO WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT ANYMORE  
NAYEON I SEE YOU TYPING NO NO NO N O

**bunny_yeon:**

;)  
[saidaconfirmed.jpg]

**sssana_conda:**

NOOOOOOOO

**bonjuru_babey:**

hello darkness my old friend

**yerimiese:**

OH THAT'S SOME GOOD TEAAA  
SAVING THAT FOR LATER THANKS NAYEON

**totallynot_thomas:**

nayeon i know we wanted an example of what not to do in this gc but you've just set another one and that is Not Okay

**bunny_yeon:**

i know, i'm great ;D

**totallynot_thomas:**

yknow, sometimes i hate being the 'mother' of the eight of you crackheads

**yerimiese:**

make that nine

**totallynot_thomas:**

no irene's your mum not me

**yerimiese:**

>:O  
i am offended  
did you just disown me??

**pingumina:**

she never 'owned' you in the first place

**yerimiese:**

no, i am in this chat therefore jihyo is my mum now

**totallynot_thomas:**

i am Not

**bonjuru_babey:**

ha! stray kids reference

**tzu_yoda:**

ok dahyun

**nojam_jeong:**

ok dahyun

**chaebberry:**

admittedly i kind of like stray kids but  
ok dahyun

**pink_lamborghini:**

as in LIKE like or 'like' like ??

**chaebberry:**

momo i'm gay

**pink_lamborghini:**

fair enough

**totallynot_thomas:**

okay but back to the point:  
what should we do with this tea

**bunny_yeon:**

laugh for hours about how it's just simping 101

**totallynot_thomas:**

nayeon no

**bunny_yeon:**

nayeon yes

**nojam_jeong:**

nayeon shut up

**bunny_yeon:**

i-

**totallynot_thomas:**

thank you jeongyeon  
anyways, back to the topic x2, what should we do

**pingumina:**

first of all who's she simping over  
yeri, any guesses?

**yerimiese:**

most likely irene imo  
she sent the message to seulgi, i don't think she'd simp over joy like that (plus joy and i are dating but only in secret but shhhhhhhhhh)

**sssana_conda:**

ah yes the satan pair  
tho doesnt irene text in boomer tho

**yerimiese:**

YES

**bonjuru_babey:**

but we shouldn't judge people by how they type !!!

**yerimiese:**

maybe in this case we should

**sssana_conda:**

no no i agree with dubu we shouldn't judge irene like that  
she can type how she want!

**bunny_yeon:**

sana  
you just did a complete 180 for dahyun  
SIMP

**chaebberry:**

is this simping?  
[isthisasimp.jpg]

**pingumina:**

~~chaengie,,, you're one to talk~~

**chaebberry:**

mina, babe,,,,,,

**tzu_yoda:**

everybody is a simp here  
except me, of course

**bunny_yeon:**

that's because you're single

**tzu_yoda:**

fair enough

**yerimiese:**

SIMPING HOURS 25/8

**nojam_jeong:**

actually it's 24/7 not 25/8

**pingumina:**

jeongyeon have you ever looked at your username and thought "hmm i wonder why i'm called no jam"

**nojam_jeong:**

no

**pingumina:**

that explains it

**totallynot_thomas:**

guys back to the point TIMES THREE  
and since yall go offtopic every 5 seconds (and no i'm not exaggerating) i'm just gonna state my point outright  
should we help them get together

**sssana_conda:**

YES

**bunny_yeon:**

heck yeahhh

**pink_lamborghini:**

i'll do it for jokbal

**pingumina:**

momo you'd do anything for jokbal  
but yeah i guess if chae's in i'm in

**bunny_yeon:**

~~simp~~

**totallynot_thomas:**

no we are NOT going through this again **@bunny_yeon**

**bunny_yeon:**

ok finee

**chaebberry:**

i'm in! wendy x irene is cute uwu  
i guess it'd be called wenrene?

**nojam_jeong:**

yeah wenrene  
also i guess i'm in too

**tzu_yoda:**

i'm in for the tea and that's it

**yerimiese:**

ofc i'll do it  
they're essentially my mums after all

**totallynot_thomas:**

~~finally, i don't have to be the mum of another child anymore  
~~anw dahyun, what's your decision? ~~  
~~

**bonjuru_babey:**

i mean,,,, i guess im in too ???

**totallynot_thomas:**

neat!! finally, we all agree on something  
even if it is making wenrene a reality  
cool

_(totallynot_thomas created a new channel: **#saving-wendy's-love-life** )_

**#saving-wendy's-love-life**

**totallynot_thomas:**

h e r e w e g o

**bunny_yeon:**

ok mario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this was started at 12am idk i just write better crackfics at midnight


	2. but first, we need the Squad™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _imyour_joy:  
> yeri  
> what did you drag me into
> 
> yerimiese:  
> hell, probably
> 
> sssana_conda:  
> yeah but we’re all gay so we’re all going to hell  
> so it doesn’t really matter either way
> 
> _imyour_joy:  
> true

**gay panic time** **  
hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy**

**#because-we-are-lesbians**

**hi_sseulgi:**

wendy i get the feeling that  
i think yeri’s up to something

**todayis_wendy:**

isn’t she always up to something ??

**hi_sseulgi:**

yeah but im pretty sure it’s about you  
i can’t go near her without her uncontrollably smiling

**todayis_wendy:**

i haven’t gone near her today and i don’t plan to  
she’s probably gonna pester me again and i don’t think i can put up with that rn ngl

**hi_sseulgi:**

you haven’t seen joy either, have you?

**todayis_wendy:**

don’t think so. have you?

**hi_sseulgi:**

nope. the dorms are surprisingly quiet today

**todayis_wendy:**

_too quiet…_

**ttwice (and also yeri sometimes because TEA)** **  
yerimiese, bunny_yeon, nojam_jeong and 7 others**

**#saving-wendy's-love-life**

**yerimiese:**

hey guys  
gonna do something for a sec don’t kill me

**totallynot_thomas:**

what did you do  
and what are you going to do

_**(A wild _imyour_joy_ appeared.)** _

**_imyour_joy**

heyo fuckers

**totallynot_thomas:**

uh…  
okay actually i was expecting far worse

**yerimiese:**

then you should be glad

**totallynot_thomas:**

i am

**tzu_yoda:**

we are _all_ glad

**yerimiese:**

fair

**bunny_yeon:**

oh hello new force of chaos!  
don’t you dare take my place :)

**_imyour_joy**

yeah no yeri already did that

**yerimiese:**

yep :)

**bunny_yeon:**

>:(

**yerimiese:**

>:)

**totallynot_thomas:**

ANYWAYS FOR THE FOURTH TIME LETS GET BACK TO BUSINESS

**tzu_yoda:**

you keep count?

**totallynot_thomas:**

it’s only 4 i can count that on one hand

**tzu_yoda:**

not for long

**yerimiese:**

would you like me to make it more? :)

**totallynot_thomas:**

okay admittedly  
i walked straight into that  
BUT ANYWAYS. FIFTH TIME  
why is joy here

**_imyour_joy:**

i like tea

**nojam_jeong:**

don’t we all

**_imyour_joy:**

let me try again  
i WANT tea  
better?

**nojam_jeong:**

good enough

**bonjuru_babey:**

is this even a twice chat anymore

**totallynot_thomas:**

honestly i want to say no  
but since it’s only two non-twice people that’s fine, i guess  
we have the twicevelvet chat for ot5+ot9 stuff

**bunny_yeon:**

which is also where we’re gonna execute our master plan

**pingumina:**

nayeon we don’t even have a plan

**bunny_yeon:**

well that seems like a you problem doesn’t it

**chaebberry:**

it does not!  
if we want to make wenrene we gotta work Together™ !!

**tzu_yoda:**

(quiet cringe)  
(sorry chae)

**pingumina:**

yeah sorry chaengie but you sound like a kids’ show right now

**chaebberry:**

actually yeah i do  
yikes  
oh well. anyways nayeon shut up we need a plan

**bonjuru_babey:**

yeah what should we do

**sssana_conda:**

first  
we need the Squad™

**chaebberry:**

avengers assemble !!!  
wait wrong fandom

**pingumina:**

you like avengers? well i guess i have to marry you now

**chaebberry:**

yes i like avengers but  
i like you more ;) <333333

**pingumina:**

U W U

**bunny_yeon:**

lamee  
get a roooooooooom

**nojam_jeong:**

you say that as if you haven’t pda’d in multiple discord chats before, nayeon

**totallynot_thomas:**

guys back to the point for the sixth time

**_imyour_joy:**

ok mood killer

**totallynot_thomas:**

:P  
anyways. i do agree all of us have to be here for the decision making  
so, who isn’t online?

**bonjuru_babey:**

im online, so,,,,

**sssana_conda:**

online too

**yerimiese:**

so am i

**tzu_yoda:**

regrettably, i am as well

**bunny_yeon:**

ok dramatic  
anyways yes take that as a sign that i am Here  
and single and ready to mingle

**nojam_jeong:**

shut up nayeon

**bunny_yeon:**

aw man now you made me sad

**totallynot_thomas:**

you do realise you could just look to the members list to see who isn’t online, right

**pingumina:**

realising is overrated

**totallynot_thomas:**

anyways i checked, momo’s not here  
and shes the only one

**bunny_yeon:**

PING HER

**bonjuru_babey:**

normally i would say do Not ping people but this is a special case  
so ping herr

**totallynot_thomas:**

ok

**nojam_jeong:**

**@pink_lamborghini**

**totallynot_thomas:**

**@pink_lamborghini**

**_imyour_joy:**

**@pink_lamborghini**

**chaebberry:**

**@pink_lamborghini**

**yerimiese:**

**@pink_lamborghini**

**totallynot_thomas:**

NOT 5 OF US AT ONCE OH MY GOD

**_imyour_joy:**

what can i say, we have fast fingers  
or at least _i_ do  
right yeri? ;)

**yerimiese:**

oh my god joy shut the fuck up

**bonjuru_babey:**

wow who’s gay panicking now?  
i should screenshot that

**yerimiese:**

NO

_(yerimiese has deleted 1 message.)_

_(_imyour_joy has deleted 1 message.)_

**bonjuru_babey:**

still got it :D

**yerimiese:**

FUCK

**DMs** **  
sssana_conda, bonjuru_babey:**

**sssana_conda:**

you got it ?? send me omg  
blackmail material fuck yeah

**bonjuru_babey:**

tbh i don’t actually have it i’m just saying i do to scare them

**sssana_conda:**

:OOOOO  
actually that’s quite the big brain move

**bonjuru_babey:**

i know right :DDD

**ttwice (and also yeri sometimes because TEA)** **  
_imyour_joy, yerimiese, bunny_yeon and 8 others  
**

**#saving-wendy's-love-life**

**totallynot_thomas:**

momo still isn’t online

**chaebberry:**

after 5 pings ???

**pingumina:**

i guess she’s not alw on her phone

**bunny_yeon:**

yeah otherwise she’d be you

**pingumina:**

HEY

**chaebberry:**

HEY  
oh look twinning :D

**pingumina:**

cute

**chaebberry:**

MNJDHSFKDJSHFKJDSHF **HSDKJFDHSJFKHDJKHKJHKJDHSFSK**

**tzu_yoda:**

i just heard something hit the floor chaeyoung are you okay

**chaebberry:**

NO

**bunny_yeon:**

simp

**bonjuru_babey:**

i-

**sssana_conda:**

guys wait i know how to summon momo

**_imyour_joy:**

you say that like she’s a demon

**sssana_conda:**

yeah all i have to do is say the _magic word_

**yerimiese:**

oh is it food?

**pink_lamborghini:**

HELLO DID SOMEONE SAY F O O D

**tzu_yoda:**

knew it

**_imyour_joy:**

oh my god

**sssana_conda:**

>:O my moment ??? stolen ?????????  
also i think you mean oh my jihyo

**_imyour_joy**

she’s straight she’s not a goddess anymore

**totallynot_thomas:**

uh im bi, actually

**_imyour_joy:**

fair enough  
oh my jihyo, then

**sssana_conda:**

better

**pink_lamborghini:**

gonna go get a snack guys, wait for me

**pingumina:**

anyways back to the point number seven !! (i cant believe it’s not jihyo version!)

**nojam_jeong:**

[icantbelieveitsnotbutter.jpg]

**pingumina:**

ok jeong  
but yeah now that we got the squad  
what should we do to make wenrene real

**pink_lamborghini:**

why was i pinged f i v e t i m e s

**bunny_yeon:**

you weren’t online

**pink_lamborghini:**

all you had to do was say “food”  
or jokbal

**sssana_conda:**

and i did that!

**tzu_yoda:**

congratulations sana you did it good job

**bonjuru_babey:**

yes yes back to the point number eight (did you just ignore mina version)

**pingumina:**

yes they did

**chaebberry:**

well i’ll never ignore you <3

**pingumina:**

awwwwwww <3333

**bonjuru_babey:**

ANW SORRY TO INTERRUPT THE UWUS BUT  
i think first we should make it known that,,, we actually know about this stuff

**totallynot_thomas:**

in the twicevelvet gc?

**bonjuru_babey:**

yeah so at least it doesn’t get weird when we all yell at wendy to go on a date with irene

**sssana_conda:**

great idea!

**nojam_jeong:**

sana be like simping 100

**tzu_yoda:**

jeongyeon no.

**pink_lamborghini:**

jeongyeon,,,,,,

**totallynot_thomas:**

excuse me what did i say

**nojam_jeong:**

oh fuck nayeon’s getting to me

**bunny_yeon:**

;)

**pingumina:**

oh jihyo we’re losing another one,,,,,,,,,,

**_imyour_joy:**

yeri  
what did you drag me into

**yerimiese:**

hell, probably

**sssana_conda:**

yeah but we’re all gay so we’re all going to hell  
so it doesn’t really matter either way

**_imyour_joy:**

true

**yerimiese:**

yep  
also  
check this out :)

**nojam_jeong:**

oh no why do i feel like something really bad is gonna happen

**chaebberry:**

because it probably is.  
yeri whatever you’re doing, s t o p

**yerimiese:**

:)

**bonjuru_babey:**

YERI

**totallynot_thomas:**

KIM YERIM  
JOY STOP HER

**_imyour_joy:**

what am i supposed to do ??  
i dont even know what she’s gonna-  
oh GOD SHE’S TYPING IN THE TWICEVELVET CHAT

**bunny_yeon:**

ok ngl?  
rip wendy

**twice and rv (and lots of crack)** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 11 others**

**#screenshots-and-pictures**

**yerimiese:**

hey guys  
[yourenotgettingaway.jpg]

**todayis_wendy:**

YERI NO

**yerimiese:**

yeri yes

**ttwice (and also yeri sometimes because TEA)** **  
_imyour_joy, yerimiese, bunny_yeon and 8 others  
**

**#saving-wendy's-love-life**

**pingumina:**

oh  
oh no

**bunny_yeon:**

can we get a f in the chat

**pink_lamborghini:**

f

**totallynot_thomas:**

no we can not

**pink_lamborghini:**

awww

**totallynot_thomas:**

and yeri?

**yerimiese:**

yes mum? :)

**totallynot_thomas:**

first of all i’m not your mum  
second of all when we said “make it known that we know about her gay panic”  
we did NOT mean it this way

**chaebberry:**

bro wendy’s gonna FREAK OUT

**_imyour_joy:**

she’s already freaking out  
in seulgi’s dms, i would assume  
oh never mind i just heard a veeeeery soft scream come from her room

**bonjuru_babey:**

oh no oh no oh nO

**pingumina:**

tbh mood tho

**yerimiese:**

this is fun :)

**bunny_yeon:**

yeri you have truly taken my place as creator of chaos. i award my crown to you

**_imyour_joy:**

babe as much as i love you i think you _may_ have messed up our plans just a little bit

**chaebberry:**

a little bit  
 _a little bit_

**tzu_yoda:**

oh jihyo i come online again and _this is what i see_

**bonjuru_babey:**

welcome to hell x2

**sssana_conda:**

okay guys i go out to get a drink  
and first of all otw back i hear jihyo (the real jihyo, not god) just let out the longest, loudest sigh i’ve hever heard  
what did you do  
oh no i looked in her room and she’s not breathing back in she’s just staring at her phone i think you broke her

**pink_lamborghini:**

uh i left jn what’s going on

**nojam_jeong:**

scroll up  
also didn’t you send f just now you should know what’s going on

**pink_lamborghini:**

normally i don’t scroll up :P  
but now that i did,,,  
…wow?

**pingumina:**

wow is an understatement but ok

**tzu_yoda:**

was that a collective sigh from the entire twice dorm i just heard

**chaebberry:**

yes

**nojam_jeong:**

yes

**sssana_conda:**

yes  
except for jihyo she’s completely silent  
uh guys  
i don’t actually think she’s ok  
oh nvm she’s typing thank god

**totallynot_thomas:**

…save me

**bonjuru_babey:**

bold of you to assume we can

**bunny_yeon:**

oh nooo god jihyo overloaded how will the world function

**_imyour_joy:**

bold of you to assume it will

**gay panic time** **  
hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy**

**#because-we-are-lesbians**

**todayis_wendy:**

SEULGI H E L P

**hi_sseulgi:**

huh what

**todayis_wendy:**

TWICEVELVET CHAT  
CHAOS  
 **H E L P**

**hi_sseulgi:**

hold on i need to check  
OH  
O H  
oh no.

**todayis_wendy:**

IM GONNA DIE EVEN MORE ????

**hi_sseulgi:**

wendy  
we need damage control

**todayis_wendy:**

how ???

**hi_sseulgi:**

text irene and tell her omg  
is she online ??

**todayis_wendy:**

hold on hold on  
let me,,,,, gather my courage first

**DMs** **  
renebaebae, todayis_wendy**

**todayis_wendy:**

irene ?  
we have an issue  
not exactly a big issue but it is an Issue  
(for me at least)  
so yeah !! i need your help  
you’re one of the admins of the twicevelvet chat right ????

**renebaebae:**

The TwiceVelvet chat, yes.  
Why?

**todayis_wendy:**

we have an i s s u e  
in #screenshots-and-pictures  
but don’t look at the screenshot that yeri sent too closely otherwise i might just die

**renebaebae:**

The screenshot Yeri sent?  
Oh, I know what this is about now.  
I’ll delete it for you?

**todayis_wendy:**

YES THANK YOU V MUCH LOVE YOU

_(todayis_wendy has deleted 1 message.)_

**todayis_wendy:**

YES THANK YOU V MUCH

**gay panic time** **  
hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy**

**#because-we-are-lesbians**

**todayis_wendy:**

I TEXTED IRENE AND SHE SAID SHE’D DELETE IT  
DAMAGE CONTROL BABEY

**hi_sseulgi:**

im surprised you even texted irene in the first place

**todayis_wendy:**

yeah i may or may not have fucked up and said “love you” by accident  
BUT i deleted it !!!!  
yes, again

**hi_sseulgi:**

you do realise she still could’ve seen it, right

**todayis_wendy:**

NO  
ignorance is bliss

**hi_sseulgi:**

then you must be very happy then

**todayis_wendy:**

HEY

**twice and rv (and lots of crack)  
** **renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 11 others**

**#screenshots-and-pictures**

**bonjuru_babey:**

uhm  
yeri that’s a lil awk can you delete that  
wait jihyo and irene are admins right  
 **@totallynot_thomas @renebaebae** can yall delete that?  
i think wendy,,, does Not want that screenshot in this chat  
(or any chat, for that matter)

_(renebaebae has deleted 1 message.)_

**renebaebae:**

Done.

**bonjuru_babey:**

thanks irene!

**renebaebae:**

No problem, just doing my job as an admin.

**yerimiese:**

~~boomer~~

**todayis_wendy:**

yes now we shall never speak of this again

**_imyour_joy:**

if you say so

**yerimiese:**

not here, at least :)

**nojam_jeong:**

yeri,,,,,,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so lately ive been OBSESSED with wheein's cover of honey (by kehlani). and being a lesbian i can't believe i haven't listened to it earlier ??? wheein's voice is sweet as honey (haha. puns) watch me gay panic over her and her adorable uwu-ness for like 2973483974928374 days straight (or gay ;D).  
> also maria is,,,,,,, big wow. like BIG WOW. like KDJSLKFDJSKLFJSLKDJFLKSDJFLK level W O W.
> 
> (hmm i wonder what my sudden obsession with mamamoo will foreshadow.)
> 
> also FUCK YEAH consistent update schedules !!!!  
> (note: this fic updates every sunday)


	3. yell "fuck you sm" into the sky every day for clear skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi_sseulgi:  
> have yall actually seen the naughty mv tho? it came out rather recently and yall seem,, busy
> 
> todayis_wendy:  
> the naughty mv?  
> to save my dignity and my pride i will decline to comment 
> 
> yerimiese:  
> you have dignity?
> 
> todayis_wendy:  
> to save MYSELF i will decline to comment
> 
> hi_sseulgi:  
> that’s fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be honest this is kind of a filler chapter because school's coming up soon so i have to write a 'stockpile' of chapters so that i actually stick to the update schedule,,, but yes enjoy !! me screaming about monster and naughty (seulrene queens) via like literally everyone else in this fic.  
> i just made myself sound like a chipmunk,,, stockpiling chapters before the drought hits,,,,,,,, :0

**totally not the rv gc** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 2 others**

**#yes-we’re-gay-what-about-it**

**yerimiese:**

okay irene as much as i laugh about your typing style  
i gotta admit  
you slayed in monster  
yes seulgi you too

**hi_sseulgi:**

dskfjkhdsfk thanks uwu

**renebaebae:**

Thank you, Yeri.  
I’d say we worked very hard on it.

**hi_sseulgi:**

it was fun yeah but also  
ouch my back

**_imyour_joy:**

shouldn’t it be irene saying that

**todayis_wendy:**

hey!!

**yerimiese:**

ah, yes, ms. gay panic finally speaks

**todayis_wendy:**

maybe you shut up and then i’ll speak more *fingerguns*  
  


**_imyour_joy:**

ok but ngl? yall were like goddesses in the mv

**hi_sseulgi:**

mdskfhskjdfhkj thank you  
have yall actually seen the naughty mv tho? it came out rather recently and yall seem,, busy

**todayis_wendy:**

the naughty mv?  
to save my dignity and my pride i will decline to comment

**yerimiese:**

you have dignity?

**todayis_wendy:**

to save MYSELF i will decline to comment

**hi_sseulgi:**

that’s fair

**_imyour_joy:**

though i gotta admit the bassbeat in naughty is really, REALLY good

**yerimiese:**

^^^ !!  
i could listen to it for like,,, 239748847932 days straight and drown out my thoughts :D

**todayis_wendy:**

you mean 239748847932 days _gay  
_ (you have thoughts?)

**yerimiese:**

is this really the _only_ time you’re correct? yes. yes it is  
NOT ON THAT THO. ONLY ON THE FIRST ONE

**todayis_wendy:**

who’s “correct” don’t know her

**_imyour_joy:**

[nothoughtsheadempty.jpg]

**todayis_wendy:**

no thoughts head empty?  
no thoughts _in general_ more like :D

**yerimiese:**

NO

**hi_sseulgi:**

what is a correct and can you eat it  
also i liked the choreos this cb! they were,, surprisingly fun

**renebaebae:**

They actually were! Especially the choreography for Naughty.

**_imyour_joy:**

yall were so in sync :0

**renebaebae:**

Aren’t we in sync when we dance together too?  
Give yourselves some credit, too.

**_imyour_joy:**

true

**todayis_wendy:**

sm sucks ass tho  
i waited for the monster mv for s o damn long and it didn’t come out till like 12pm the next day

**renebaebae:**

You took a long while to come out too, don’t complain.  
;D

**todayis_wendy:**

i  
i-  
msfjksdhfjkdhfjkdLKSDJFKJFKDLSK ?????????

**yerimiese:**

IRENE USED AN EMOTICON  
FINALLY  
NEVER THOUGHT I’D SEE THE DAY

**_imyour_joy:**

thank hell it wasn’t an emoji,,,,,,,

**hi_sseulgi:**

thank hell ??

**_imyour_joy:**

yes bc we live there so we might as well

**todayis_wendy:**

that’s fair. i do live with yall, after all

**_imyour_joy:**

nahhh you love us :D

**todayis_wendy:**

i do Not  
…okay maybe a little

**yerimiese:**

SHE LOVES US

**_imyour_joy:**

SHE LOVES US.

**gay panic time** **  
hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy**

**#because-we-are-lesbians**

**todayis_wendy:**

did  
did irene just make a coming out joke  
to me

**hi_sseulgi:**

yep!  
right in front of your salad, too

**todayis_wendy:**

[rightinfrontofmysalad.jpg]  
ok but seriously when did she learn how to do that ???

**hi_sseulgi:**

uh  
i may have told her some gay jokes here and there ??  
she knows im straightn’t already so

**todayis_wendy:**

oh you exposed her to gay jokes?  
that’s actually a good thing so  
congratulations ???

**hi_sseulgi:**

a good thing?  
but now that she’ll be saying more of those  
won’t it be harder to hide your constant gay panic?

**todayis_wendy:**

…  
seulgi you’re dead tonight

**hi_sseulgi:**

oops

**twice and rv (and lots of crack)  
** **renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 11 others**

**#lots-of-screaming**

**bunny_yeon:**

STREAM MONSTER STREAM NAUGHTY  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ujb-gvqsoi0>  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCWoUUWwdqg>

**renebaebae:**

Thank you! But you don’t need to stream it if you don’t want to, of course.

**bunny_yeon:**

oh but we WANT to

**sssana_conda:**

we want to tho !!

**bonjuru_babey:**

also sm sucks and we want to avenge you

**hi_sseulgi:**

but we didn’t die ??

**tzu_yoda:**

figuratively, seulgi

**hi_sseulgi:**

you can _do_ that ?????

**pingumina:**

y,,,,yes,,,,,,??

**totallynot_thomas:**

anyways, it was REALLY unprofessional of SM to release the MV late  
like f to all the reveluvs

**chaebberry:**

BRO DEFI ???? like people waited who knows how long for that shit  
and they didn’t give a notice until like 45 minutes later ???

**nojam_jeong:**

if by “who knows how long” you mean about 18 hours, then yeah

**bonjuru_babey:**

that’s still q a long time, considering people stayed up to watch the mv

**nojam_jeong:**

fair enough

**sssana_conda:**

yeah but seulgi you’re normally so,,,,,,,,,,, blur,,,,,,,,,, i didn’t know you had THAT IN YOU

**pink_lamborghini:**

gives me major ryujin vibes  
oh! i should add her to the chat

**totallynot_thomas:**

wait we’re bringing itzy into this?

**chaebberry:**

i mean,,,,,, why not?

**totallynot_thomas:**

uh imo let’s not,,, they’ve alr been side characters in enough bg fics

**chaebberry:**

w,,,wait what

**bunny_yeon:**

????????

**bonjuru_babey:**

jihyo ?? what ???

**totallynot_thomas:**

oh wait  
forget i said anything

**_imyour_joy:**

JIHYO ???????

_(totallynot_thomas has deleted 2 messages.)_

**DMs  
hi_sseulgi, moonbyul_2da**

**moonbyul_2da:**

hey congrats on monster and naughty! *fingerguns*  
  


**hi_sseulgi:**

aww thanks !!

**moonbyul_2da:**

tho ngl if i didn’t know better i’d say i’d ship you and irene ;D

**hi_sseulgi:**

HAHA yeah the mv filming,,,,, wild  
don’t actually do that tho  
you’d die in less than a day :PPPPP

**moonbyul_2da:**

lmaoo yeah i don’t want to do that  
don’t wanna incur wendy’s w r a t h yknow :0  
tho i’ve got to ask, how do yall film that without laughing ???

**hi_sseulgi:**

bold of you to assume i know

**moonbyul_2da:**

then again in your mvs you don’t seem like the type to even smile

**hi_sseulgi:**

training i guess?  
yay training,,,  
omg wait but i’d be SO GOOD at card games

**moonbyul_2da:**

:O

**hi_sseulgi:**

thank you sm entertainment

**moonbyul_2da:**

and i assume that’s the only time you’re ever gonna say that?

**hi_sseulgi:**

yep!  
yell “fuck you sm” into the sky every day for clear skin

**moonbyul_2da:**

irene probably does it every hour

**hi_sseulgi:**

yeah probably :D

**moonbyul_2da:**

oh but we should meet up sometime!  
for card games ;D

**hi_sseulgi:**

yeahh !!  
we can drag our group members along too ;D

**moonbyul_2da:**

i think wheein would get along well with everyone!

**hi_sseulgi:**

oh that’s TRUE  
she’s so sweet uwu

**moonbyul_2da:**

though flirt with hwasa once and,,,  
uh  
haha yeah just don’t do that

**hi_sseulgi:**

dw i won’t !!  
or at least, i hope i won’t,,,,,,,

**moonbyul_2da:**

:o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school's restarting literally tomorrow bUT i'll try to stick to the update schedule !! which is, btw, every sunday !!  
> i swear i'm not irresponsible (cue me blatantly lying to myself).  
> mamamoo's also kind of ???? introduced in this chapter, yeah they may or may not be playing a liiiittle bit of a bigger part in the story later on. who knows. (wait, i do. but you don't ;D)


	4. "so i may have made a tiiiiiny mistake"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi_sseulgi:  
> you’re,, not panicking?
> 
> todayis_wendy:  
> im so terrified that i have transcended past the realm of fear and into the realm of badly plastered-on indifference
> 
> hi_sseulgi:  
> fair enough

**gay panic time** **  
hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy**

**#because-we-are-lesbians**

**todayis_wendy:**

uh  
seulgi?

**hi_sseulgi:**

yeah?

**todayis_wendy:**

so i may have made a tiiiiiny mistake

**hi_sseulgi:**

…  
what did you do

**todayis_wendy:**

check outside.  
im in the bathroom

**hi_sseulgi:**

[noidontthinkiwill.jpg]  
just tell me >:/

**todayis_wendy:**

ok fine  
so yeri tried to get me to say who i was gay panicking over  
i locked myself in the bathroom  
now she’s hounding me from o u t s i d e  
and irene’s out today so she can’t get yeri off my ass :((((

**hi_sseulgi:**

which bathroom

**todayis_wendy:**

s,,,seulgi  
i’m pretty sure we only have one bathroom  
are u okay

**hi_sseulgi:**

oh  
uh  
i sure hope i am  
but you’re,, not panicking?

**todayis_wendy:**

im so terrified that i have transcended past the realm of fear and into the realm of badly plastered-on indifference

**hi_sseulgi:**

oh  
fair enough

**DMs  
todayis_wendy, yerimiese**

**yerimiese:**

wendy…  
i know you’re in there :)  
come out, wendyyyy :)))

  
  
**todayis_wendy:**

how did i _ever_ forget how creepy you are

**yerimiese:**

i have no idea :D  
  


**twice and rv (and lots of crack)  
** **renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 11 others**

**#general-stuff**

**_yerimiese_ ** _changed the server name from **twice and rv (and lots of crack)** to **haha chaos time @irene @jihyo sorry not sorry**_

**todayis_wendy:**

no

  
  


**_(todayis_wendy left the server.)_ **

  
  


**yerimiese:**

aww

**DMs:  
_imyour_joy, yerimiese**

**_imyour_joy:**

that’s a big brain move right there  
irene’s getting some ‘time away from the crackheads’ right ?  
and i think twice is busy with their schedules  
making your move now,,,,, perfect timing babe :D

**yerimiese:**

exactly ;)  
only issue is now we have to get wendy back into the server

**_imyour_joy:**

oh i have the PERFECT idea

**yerimiese:**

oh? :D

**_imyour_joy:**

get over here ;)

**gay panic time** **  
hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy**

**#because-we-are-lesbians**

**hi_sseulgi:**

hey wendy  
you have to join back

**todayis_wendy:**

huh why?

**hi_sseulgi:**

they’re talking about important stuff

**todayis_wendy:**

oh  
this fast?  
okay then

**hi_sseulgi:**

you need a link? here you go  
<https://discord.gg/SL12o0>

**todayis_wendy:**

ah ok  
thanks seul

**haha chaos time @irene @jihyo sorry not sorry** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, _imyour_joy, and 10 others**

**#screenshots-and-pictures**

**  
  
**

**_(todayis_wendy just slid into the server.)_ **

**  
  
**

**yerimiese:**

hey

**todayis_wendy:**

hi,,,?

**gay panic time** **  
hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy**

**#because-we-are-lesbians**

**todayis_wendy:**

hey what r they talking about tho  
i don’t see anyth

**hi_sseulgi:**

oh nothing much jusfj24h3u2a;ouwaoj1h295j

**todayis_wendy:**

uh  
seulgi ???

**hi_sseulgi:**

jlk  
cj4;82y  
‘efh##%6f9023ehuiryq3w  
h13u;!  
yerfjyk49djz  
ks$%1s  
d  
a1&*@uh4;#$!^&*234hjksnc

**todayis_wendy:**

seulgi i’m hearing a LOT of what sounds like murder outside **  
**i don’t dare to even STEP out **  
**but are you ok ???

**hi_sseulgi:**

4iouff9t0so29e9jh01k33ie  
h4u25  
91%#j2#$dsfs;h2f-‘a’  
j134h0’1(84&*  
hi83u/1  
IM BACK  
JOY TOOK MY PHONE

**todayis_wendy:**

oh  
…  
wait

**hi_sseulgi:**

WHAT DID SHE DO

**todayis_wendy:**

oh fuck  
...i think you know

**haha chaos time @irene @jihyo sorry not sorry** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 11 others**

**#general-stuff**

**yerimiese:**

WENDY IF YOU TELL ME WHO YOURE GAY PANICKING AFTER I’LL GET YOU SOMETHING I SWEAR

**hi_sseulgi:**

w-wait you want to know that bad ??

**  
yerimiese:**

YES **  
**IT’S FOR THE TEA  
TEA IS G O O D **  
**AND ALSO ANOTHER OFFER: I WONT ASK YOU TO DO AEGYO ANYMORE

**todayis_wendy:**

oooh **  
**interesting

**hi_sseulgi:**

why are you even putting up with her ???

**todayis_wendy:**

because i like her offer  
not doing aegyo? fascinating

**_imyour_joy:**

~~wendy ignoring the fact that _i_ can still pester her to do aegyo~~

**todayis_wendy:**

i’ll screenshot this btw, just for,,, record-keeping purposes  
or maybe,, i’ll tell if neither you or joy will pester me to do aegyo?

**_imyour_joy:**

ah fuck.

**hi_sseulgi:**

oh _look who’s back on her own phone now >:(_

**_imyour_joy:**

;)

**yerimiese:**

…fine.  
neither me or joy will pester you to do aegyo  
and i’ll get you something too  
so first of all what dyu want me to get

**todayis_wendy:**

uh i’ll say it in one message so i don’t trick you and you don’t trick me  
ok?

**yerimiese:**

sure

**todayis_wendy:**

ok so  
1) it’s solar and 2) get yourself a life :D

**hi_sseulgi:**

i-

**_imyour_joy:**

OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**gay panic time** **  
hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy**

**#because-we-are-lesbians**

**hi_sseulgi:**

wendy  
WENDY  
IT’S NOT SOLAR WENDY

**todayis_wendy:**

OBVIOUSLY

**hi_sseulgi:**

w???? why ????????

**todayis_wendy:**

i PANICKED i just want yeri off my ass omg  
plus,,, what’s a little misdirection gonna do? doom me?

**hi_sseulgi:**

did **  
**did you just jinx yourself

**todayis_wendy:**

…maybe

**hi_sseulgi:**

i mean,, mood but  
at the same time  
what the Fuck™

**todayis_wendy:**

me on a daily basis

**haha chaos time @irene @jihyo sorry not sorry** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 11 others**

**#general-stuff**

**_todayis_wendy_ ** _changed the server name from **haha chaos time @irene @jihyo sorry not sorry** to **time to twicevelvet :D**_

**ttwice (and also yeri sometimes because TEA)** **  
****_imyour_joy, yerimiese, bunny_yeon and 8 others**

**#saving-wendy's-love-life**

**yerimiese:**

GUYS  
WE GOT CONFIRMATION

**pink_lamborghini:**

wait its actually irene ???

**yerimiese:**

N O  
OF ALL PEOPLE  
 _SOLAR_

**nojam_jeong:**

like mamamoo solar ??

**pingumina:**

who else, the sun?

**nojam_jeong:**

mina you can’t be in love with the sun

**pingumina:**

...ok no jam

**bunny_yeon:**

if you try hard enough you can ;)

**nojam_jeong**

tho like  
nobody expected that whatsoever

**_imyour_joy:**

oh yeah how are yall online btw i thought yall were busy

**totallynot_thomas:**

we _were_  
but now we’re not  
and… i come back to this

**yerimiese:**

haha… yeah. about that

**totallynot_thomas:**

okay to be honest i like the tea but also  
chill out, guys ??  
and anyways back to the point number 9

**bonjuru_babey:**

you’re still counting?

**totallynot_thomas:**

just for fun  
and also just to see how high yall can get  
yes i mean that both ways

**bonjuru_babey:**

that is Valid

**totallynot_thomas:**

thank you!  
anw it’s actually solar… wow  
never thought she’d actually say it  
though then again i never thought it’d be solar, of all people

**chaebberry:**

i mean wendy was pressured to say it so…  
(glances at yeri)

**bonjuru_babey:**

(glances at yeri)

**totallynot_thomas:**

(glances at yeri)

**tzu_yoda:**

(glances at yeri)  
what’s going on tho

**bonjuru_babey:**

oh hi tzuyu

**tzu_yoda:**

hi  
i heard there was tea  
 _where_

**chaebberry:**

twicevelvet chat

**pingumina:**

aka hell

**chaebberry:**

yep

**tzu_yoda:**

cool thanks  
oh that’s some REALLY good tea

**bunny_yeon:**

i KNOW !!!!

**pink_lamborghini:**

so what’s their ship name tho  
wensun ?? wensolar ????

**_imyour_joy:**

momo out here asking the REAL questions  
+1 brain cell to you, milady *tips hat*

**pink_lamborghini:**

nice

**sssana_conda:**

and that makes a total of one (1) brain cell for momo!  
congratulations you can now join the Braincell Club™  
aka the club nayeon isn’t allowed to join

**bunny_yeon:**

HEY  
I HAVE BRAINCELLS TOO  
THIS IS NAYEON ERASURE

**sssana_conda:**

yes it is

**totallynot_thomas:**

nice  
anw !!  
what’s their ship name gonna be

**chaebberry:**

i think wensolar sounds nice

**yerimiese:**

yeah it does

**bonjuru_babey:**

but wensun matches with moonsun, another ship name with solar in it

**chaebberry:**

hmm true  
but we aren’t talking about moonsun here so,,, :P

**pingumina:**

f in the chat to moonsun shippers

**nojam_jeong:**

f

**pink_lamborghini:**

f

**_imyour_joy:**

f

**tzu_yoda:**

f

**totallynot_thomas:**

i say let’s have a vote

**bunny_yeon:**

f  
you broke the chain >:O

**totallynot_thomas:**

i’m adding 3 to the “back-to-the-point counter” just for that  
so now we’re at 12

**bonjuru_babey:**

wow this thing climbs FAST

**totallynot_thomas:**

yeah mostly because of **@bunny_yeon**

**bunny_yeon:**

well that might be true but you didn’t have to ping me! :(

**totallynot_thomas:**

yeahyeah ;P  
anw voting time !!  
wensun or wensolar?

**chaebberry:**

wensolar

**sssana_conda:**

wensolar!

**bunny_yeon:**

wensun

**pink_lamborghini:**

wensolar

**totallynot_thomas:**

okay actually for convenience  
can we go by group and age?  
like twice goes first, starting from nayeon and ending with tzuyu

**tzu_yoda:**

it’s the opposite for height tho :)

**bunny_yeon:**

no ?? have you SEEN chaeyoung

**chaebberry:**

D:

**totallynot_thomas**

and then afterwards joy and yeri  
is that ok with yall?  
it’s much neater this way

**bonjuru_babey:**

sure why not

**pink_lamborghini:**

lmao jihyo did you just choose to ignore nayeon

**totallynot_thomas:**

okay so just go in order  
just type either “wensun” or “wensolar”  
> lmao jihyo did you just choose to ignore nayeon  
 **@pink_lamborghini** you’ll never know

**bunny_yeon:**

wensun

**nojam_jeong:**

wensun

**pink_lamborghini:**

“wensolar”

**totallynot_thomas:**

~~i…ok~~

**sssana_conda:**

wensolar

**totallynot_thomas:**

wensolar

**pingumina:**

wensun

**chaebberry:**

babe !! but wensolar looks nicer !!  
and it rolls off the tongue better too :(

**pingumina:**

chae, baby  
you make your own vote and i make mine, okay?

**chaebberry:**

y  
yes ma’am

**bunny_yeon:**

WHIPPED

**sssana_conda:**

omg she pulled the “baby” card

**bonjuru_babey:**

damage 100

**totallynot_thomas:**

for the thirteenth time,,,,,,  
(ooh unlucky number, nice)

**bonjuru_babey:**

right right  
wensolar

**chaebberry:**

wensolar :’(

**tzu_yoda:**

wensun

**_imyour_joy:**

(this is Red Velvet Discrimation)  
wensolar

**yerimiese:**

babe...  
wensun :P

**totallynot_thomas:**

ok! so we can tally up the votes now  
give me a moment to count

**bunny_yeon:**

~~slow~~

**totallynot_thomas:**

how about you try putting up with 10 crackheads for once :(

**bunny_yeon:**

haha how about no

**totallynot_thomas:**

that’s what i thought  
anw, 5 votes for wensun and 6 votes for wensolar  
so wensolar wins by one (1) vote !!!

**bonjuru_babey:**

yay :O

**pingumina:**

oh well  
didn’t really have much of an opinion either way

**pink_lamborghini:**

so we’re shipping wensolar now?  
no more wenrene?

**totallynot_thomas:**

yeah we Respect Women (and by that i mean wendy) in this household

**yerimiese:**

im in your household ???

**totallynot_thomas:**

no

**sssana_conda:**

~~tbh i still kind of ship wenrene but if she likes solar then so(lar) be it !!~~

**bonjuru_babey:**

babe  
as much as i love you that pun was uncalled for

**sssana_conda:**

fair enough  
but yeah, we’re shipping wensolar now

**pink_lamborghini:**

cool!

**DMs  
todayis_wendy, solarsido**

**solarsido**

hey wendy?

**todayis_wendy:**

yeah?

**solarsido**

did you ask anyone to send me anything?  
just got texted a link

**todayis_wendy:**

wait  
a link?  
solar ?  
SOLAR ???

**time to twicevelvet :D** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 11 others**

**#general-stuff**

****

**_(whee_inthemood hopped into the server.)_ **

**_(Everyone welcome _mariahwasa!)_ **

**_(moonbyul_2da just landed.)_ **

**_(solarsido joined the party.)_ **

****

**todayis_wendy:**

_…  
_ _oh no_

**_imyour_joy:**

right in front of her salad, too

**yerimiese:**

wait babe but this wasn't me ???

**_imyour_joy:**

wait what

**whee_inthemood:**

uh...  
hi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recently got into musicals again !!! currently listening to songs from six, dear evan hansen and heathers :DD
> 
> but i havent failed with my update schedule !!! (yet)  
> let's see how this goes, shall we?


	5. HEY WHY DON’T WE GO TO DMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> solarsido:  
> hii can i rename the chat ?
> 
> todayis_wendy:  
> i don’t think anyone will mind :P  
> before this it used to be “chaos time” and i think we’ve had enough of that
> 
> solarsido:  
> cool
> 
> solarsido changed the server name from time to twicevelvet :D to solarsido’s new content source ;)

**time to twicevelvet :D** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 15 others**

**#general-stuff**

**yerimiese:**

my dudes i am SO CONFUSED

**todayis_wendy:**

you ??? confused ??????  
this is wendy erasure

**_mariahwasa:**

this is mamamoo erasure more like

**whee_inthemood:**

uwu??? yeah what’s going on ??

**_imyour_joy:**

very, very bold of you to assume we know

**whee_inthemood:**

honestly same,lk;i.;h  
dr1wavgh.vrpiuk9ki9;/  
fkwnnnk’e6pqmka]l;,./fskmln

**_mariahwasa:**

wheein you okay there?

**whee_inthemood:**

ggomo tried to sit on my computer keyboard… :(  
im on my phone now

**_mariahwasa:**

AWWW  
babiee  
say hello to them for me :heart_eyes:

**whee_inthemood:**

you’re… in the next room

**_mariahwasa:**

i know

**whee_inthemood:**

…  
[ggomo_pic92.jpg]  
ggomo says “meow” back

**_mariahwasa:**

floof…

**DMs  
_imyour_joy, yerimiese:**

**yerimiese:**

dude did u send mmm the invites??

**_imyour_joy:**

no ?  
did you ??

**yerimiese:**

n,,no ????  
wait

**_imyour_joy:**

BUT THEN  
WHO DID

**yerimiese:**

??????? shit ???????  
okay admittedly this means extra tea so im fine with it

**_imyour_joy:**

yeah same  
lets just roll with it

**yerimiese:**

i guess so

**time to twicevelvet :D** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 15 others**

**#general-stuff**

**totallynot_thomas:**

uh… hello guys! welcome to the chat!!  
(sorry, should i have created a twicevelvetmoo chat before?)

**nojam_jeong:**

welcome to hell more like

**totallynot_thomas:**

hey!

**nojam_jeong:**

what? you know it’s true

**solarsido:**

hii can i rename the chat ?

**todayis_wendy:**

i don’t think anyone will mind :P  
before this it used to be “chaos time” and i think we’ve had enough of that

**solarsido:**

cool

  
**_solarsido_ ** _changed the server name from **time to twicevelvet :D** to **solarsido’s new content source ;)**_

**todayis_wendy:**

skldjflskjf  
not like that !!

**yerimiese:**

oh yeah wendy  
what did you say about solar before ? :)

**todayis_wendy:**

fuck  
uhhh can we Not talk about that rn

**yerimiese:**

no

**solarsido:**

hey do yall have any,,, context?

**yerimiese:**

i’ll send the photo to you

**solarsido:**

photo?

**yerimiese:**

yeah just let me friend you first

**solarsido:**

wait you havent friended me yet ???

**yerimiese:**

friending people on discord is overrated  
and on not-discord, setting contacts is _also_ overrated  
i look at people and judge their vibes and thats how i figure out who they are  
speaking of which, no i haven’t set any of your contacts yet

**_imyour_joy:**

you What

**yerimiese:**

except for you  
fun fact: once irene called me and i picked up the phone and was like “hi who are you” she was SO confused it was funny as hell

**solarsido:**

~~new phone who dis~~

**todayis_wendy:**

KLDJSFLK  
not-so-fun fact: that also happened to me once. i called her and she was like “whos this” and i was like ??????? its wendy ???????  
which was also when i first found out she doesn’t set contacts  
unless its joy  
WAIT  
[isthisjoyri.jpg]

**_imyour_joy:**

i mean

**yerimiese:**

HEY WHY DON’T WE GO TO DMS

**_imyour_joy:**

oh right

**solarsido:**

whipped

**todayis_wendy:**

also wait yeri youre gonna send WHAT

**yerimiese:**

:)  
yeah speaking of which, solar scroll up

**todayis_wendy:**

no no wait DONT

**solarsido:**

scrolling up right now

**todayis_wendy:**

FUCK

**DMs  
yerimiese, solarsido:**

**yerimiese:**

[yourenotgettingaway.jpg]

**solarsido:**

real shit

**DMs  
_imyour_joy, yerimiese**

**yerimiese:**

babe i thought we weren’t supposed to mention the dating thing

**_imyour_joy:**

right, sorry babe  
question though: why are we even keeping it secret  
~~i forgot~~

**yerimiese:**

i mean you could always scroll up and read but i think you’d be too lazy to do that

**_imyour_joy:**

true

**yerimiese:**

yeah but anw its bc i don’t wanna give wendy any ammo to clown us with :PPPPPP  
we are Committed to the wensolar cause

**_imyour_joy:**

i mean yeah but wenrene also seems kinda plausible

**yerimiese:**

babe…

**_imyour_joy:**

WenSolar It Is

**yerimiese:**

thanks <3 love you

**_imyour_joy:**

guess you could say you’re,,,,, Sappy ;)

**yerimiese:**

…  
  


**_imyour_joy:**

sorry

**yerimiese:**

too soon, babe... too soon

**solarsido’s new content source ;)** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 15 others**

**#general-stuff**

**pink_lamborghini:**

wait so now we have… 17 people in total?  
idk im gay and i cant do math  
*bi  
*18, was eating and typo’ed

**tzu_yoda:**

ah yes, now we have… ‘18, was eating and typo’ed’ people in total  
also we just had lunch momo how

**pink_lamborghini:**

my metabolism is fast and i get hungry faster

**tzu_yoda:**

if you say so

**renebaebae:**

Hello! What happened when I was gone?

**yerimiese:**

oh shit

**renebaebae:**

…

**yerimiese:**

haha anyways

**renebaebae:**

Yeri, what did you do

**yerimiese:**

hahahaha  
oh look there isnt a question mark there  
well  
goodbye guys  
see u in hell

**_imyour_joy:**

bye

**hi_sseulgi:**

yeri be like  
[guessilldie.jpg]

**_imyour_joy:**

same

**todayis_wendy:**

bye yeri even if i won’t really miss you

**yerimiese:**

thanks wendy

**todayis_wendy:**

no problem :D

**solarsido:**

okay so

**todayis_wendy:**

oh hi are you here in yeri’s place

**solarsido:**

i saw the photo

**todayis_wendy:**

oh  
haha well _shit_

**solarsido:**

and uh wendy if you want me to… slap you you could always tell me ?? idk this is weird dksjflk

**yerimiese:**

JSDLKFJL **SDKFJLKSDJFKLDSJFLKJDSLK**

**bunny_yeon:**

same

**todayis_wendy:**

UHM  
UH SOLAR LETS TAKE THIS TO DMS SHALL WE

**solarsido:**

oh sure

**DMs  
todayis_wendy, solarsido**

**todayis_wendy:**

UH. right  
okay guess i gotta explain now  
sorry about that, i gay panicked in the wrong chat like One time  
then yeri wouldn’t get off my ass about who i was fangirling after and i may or may not have,, mentioned your name once

**solarsido:**

ah yes  
“1) it’s solar and 2) get yourself a life”  
nice

**todayis_wendy:**

haha thanks,,,, i guess

**solarsido:**

who were you actually gay panicking after tho  
i mean, if youre okay with telling me

**todayis_wendy:**

uhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHH  
ok fine ill spill  
~~...irene~~

**solarsido:**

ah i knew it

**todayis_wendy:**

~~was it that obvious…~~

**solarsido:**

no no she’s pretty i get it

**todayis_wendy:**

~~WAIT-  
GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL~~

**solarsido:**

she’s,,, not your girl

**todayis_wendy:**

:(

**solarsido:**  
yet ;)

**todayis_wendy:**

:O  
so… you’re on team wenrene?

**solarsido:**

yep!  
don’t worry, i’ll be prepared for anything yeri throws at me >:D  
or at least, i think i will…

**todayis_wendy:**

oh that’s GOOD  
i don’t think i could’ve put up with her for any longer

**solarsido:**

i mean same tho  
hmm,,,,, actually, i also kind of have someone i’m pining after

**todayis_wendy:**

wait really ??

**solarsido:**

yeah  
and yknow what?

**todayis_wendy:**

what?

**solarsido:**

i have an idea ;)

**solarsido’s new content source ;)** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 15 others**

**#general-stuff**

**sssana_conda:**

woah that’s a lot of stuff to read through  
just curious though: who actually invited mamamoo to the chat

**bonjuru_babey:**

[okwasanyonegonnatellmemmmwasadded.jpg]  
[orwasijustsupposedtofindoutviasana.jpg]

**sssana_conda:**

dahyun you are Valid

**bonjuru_babey:**

thanks babe <3

**totallynot_thomas:**

back to the point x14!! bc i actually wanna know  
who was it

**bunny_yeon:**

:)

**tzu_yoda:**

:)

**todayis_wendy:**

oh my god  
it was YOU TWO ?????

**pingumina:**

nayeon and tzuyu working together…  
never thought i’d see the day

**tzu_yoda:**

same and yet, here we are

**bonjuru_babey:**

tzu i thought you only lurked in here ???

**tzu_yoda:**

the tea is hot here. why not make it hotter

**bunny_yeon:**

mood

**whee_inthemood:**

“why not make it hotter”  
hwasa in a nutshell

**_mariahwasa:**

aww <3

**bunny_yeon:**

:o  
imagine wheesa tho

**whee_inthemood:**

haha no

**_mariahwasa:**

nah everyone knows i’m hot it’s not that much of a deal  
and also the gay one here’s **@moonbyul_2da**

**moonbyul_2da:**

that’s… not a lie

**_imyour_joy:**

not like you have a gf tho

**moonbyul_2da:**

well, not yet ;)

**totallynot_thomas:**

you know what?  
this turned out to be far less chaotic than i expected… :o

**renebaebae:**

It’s a miracle.

**totallynot_thomas:**

it sure as hell is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha projects time,,, aka time to stock up on that sweet sweet sugar for sugar rushes that can last me till 4am
> 
> i've been getting re-obsessed with loona lately but i honestly think this fic has too many people already (18 ppl, yes) and i REALLY don't wanna make that 30... yet so i dont think i'll be adding them in. plus what would twicevelvetmoo + loona be called??? twicevelvetloonamoo ????? idk i think that one rolls off the tongue best but it's,,, not like i'll be using it, yknow?  
> yeah anyw hope u liked this chapter !!! 
> 
> fic updates come on sundays :D


	6. bunny_yeon: tzuyu our plan is WORKING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> todayis_wendy:  
> solarrr so we’re going on sunday, right? can’t wait <3
> 
> bonjuru_babey:  
> what
> 
> pingumina:  
> well  
> congrats wendy
> 
> todayis_wendy:  
> WRONG CHAT  
> AGAIN

**DMs  
todayis_wendy, solarsido**

**todayis_wendy:**

ok so  
what’s the plan

**solarsido:**

ok first of all i need you to know  
i may or may not have a liiiiiiiittle crush on moonbyul  
but she’s Painfully Oblivious

**todayis_wendy:**

oh fucking MOOD

**solarsido:**

and since you told me you were gay panicking over irene i thought it’s only fair to tell you,,, uh,, the person im p i n i n g after too  
yeah i was literally like “haha i think im straight” until like One day when byulie walked into my life  
and i was like “haha so as it turns out im Not Straight”

**todayis_wendy:**

same  
also “byulie” lmao you’re so whipped lsdkfjskl

**solarsido:**

yeah and yknow what? she’ll play a part in our master plan :DD  
(not knowingly, but she’ll play it either way)

**todayis_wendy:**

master plan?

**solarsido:**

yep!!  
ok! so!  
since we both want our ‘crushes’ to notice us

**todayis_wendy:**

i mean technically they’re not crushes because it’s not infatuation it’s love BUT call it what you want

**solarsido:**

right right so  
What If

**todayis_wendy:**

what if…?

**solarsido:**

ok listen to me carefully here  
what if we FAKE DATE

**todayis_wendy:**

…………………….  
solar……?  
fake date ???????????

**solarsido:**

YEAH but like REALLY subtly so the rest of the world doesn’t notice  
i can film a video with you for my youtube channel  
and since byul alw films with me she’ll get jelly (hopefully, at least)  
then hopefully if irene has any feelings for you she’ll get jealous too!  
i mean i’m not entirely sure if it’ll work but we’ll have a better chance than if we just sit around and do nothing

**todayis_wendy:**

solar i’ve read enough fanfiction to know that is Not a Good Idea

**solarsido:**

fanfiction plots are Wild and it’s not even real life  
irl what could go wrong ????

**todayis_wendy:**

…solar…  
we need to stop jinxing ourselves

**solarsido:**

but it just might work!!

**todayis_wendy:**

honestly i think this is a little too,,, optimistic  
BUT they already think i’m in <3 with you so i guess it won’t hurt…?

**solarsido:**

NICE

**todayis_wendy:**

also can i tell anyone

**solarsido:**

depends, who?

**todayis_wendy:**

seul  
she alr knows im whipped for irene

**solarsido:**

:o sounds cool to me

**todayis_wendy:**

aight so i’ll send you the invite to the chat with her and me inside?

**solarsido:**

sure

**gay panic time** **  
hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy**

**#because-we-are-lesbians**

**_(solarsido joined the party.)_ **

**hi_sseulgi:**

uh-

**todayis_wendy:**

she knows

**hi_sseulgi:**

oh ok cool

**todayis_wendy:**

but there’s some stuff _you_ don’t know :0

**hi_sseulgi:**

:OOOO  
i was left out of the action ???? D:

**todayis_wendy:**

unfortunately :(  
solar dm’d me about her plan so :P

**hi_sseulgi:**

plan ???

**todayis_wendy**

speaking of which **@solarsido** would you like to elaborate

**solarsido:**

yeah i guess it’s probably time i told you too  
so ! i like byul !! not sure if she likes me back tho

**hi_sseulgi:**

owo valid

**solarsido:**

so i decided  
wendy and i are gonna fake date  
to get the people we like to be jealous

**todayis_wendy:**

yeah it’s a Terrible idea but then again i can’t come up with anything better so

**hi_sseulgi:**

oh mood  
but how are you gonna reveal that you’re (fake) dating though

**solarsido:**

i, conveniently enough, have a youtube channel

**hi_sseulgi:**

you’re gonna state that you’re dating on YOUTUBE ????

**solarsido:**

no omg the fans would be on us in seconds  
we’re just gonna film a video together

**todayis_wendy:**

ok so,, when and where

**solarsido:**

uhhhhhhhhhhh  
i guess we could just hang out and record that

**todayis_wendy:**

is that like,,, Youtube Material tho?

**solarsido:**

uhhh  
OH  
we could do a singing challenge !!!

**todayis_wendy:**

omg big brain

**solarsido:**

u cant relate

**todayis_wendy:**

yes i Cannot

**hi_sseulgi:**

haha so you’re just gonna challenge each other, do the challenge and then post the video on youtube?

**solarsido:**

yeah  
is next sunday ok?

**todayis_wendy:**

seems legit  
yeah sunday’s good  
should i stage another wrong chat thing so everyone knows

**solarsido:**

i mean yeah  
it wouldn’t be hard for you to fake, after all

**todayis_wendy:**

klsjdfldslkfjk true  
ok here we go

**solarsido’s new content source ;)** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 15 others**

**#general-stuff**

**todayis_wendy:**

solarrr so we’re going on sunday, right? can’t wait <3

**bonjuru_babey:**

what

**pingumina:**

well  
congrats wendy

**todayis_wendy:**

WRONG CHAT  
AGAIN

  
  


_(todayis_wendy has deleted 1 message.)_

  
  


**yerimiese:**

well  
guess who screenshotted that  
again :)

**todayis_wendy:**

NO

**gay panic time** **  
hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, solarsido**

**#because-we-are-lesbians**

**todayis_wendy:**

YES

**solarsido:**

uh wendy  
you’re really good at lying (and also faking things) should i be concerned

**todayis_wendy:**

i don’t actually know  
should you?

**solarsido:**

uhh i’ll just say i trust you  
for now…

**todayis_wendy:**

good :D

**DMs:  
_imyour_joy, yerimiese**

**yerimiese:**

babe  
check _this_ out  
[wensolarisliving.jpg]

**gay panic time** **  
hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, solarsido**

**#because-we-are-lesbians**

**todayis_wendy:**

hey guys  
i think i just heard joy fall off the bed  
so i’d say it’s working

**solarsido:**

nice

**DMs  
_imyour_joy, yerimiese**

**_imyour_joy:**

yeri, babe  
did i just see what i think i saw

**yerimiese:**

yep

**_imyour_joy:**

oh FUCK yeah  
the wensolar agenda is flourishing, babey !!

**yerimiese:**

has twicechat seen it yet?

**_imyour_joy:**

think only dahyun has  
can’t tell tho

**yerimiese:**

i’m gonna tell them

**_imyour_joy:**

do it

**yerimiese:**

hell yeah i will

**ttwice (and also yeri sometimes because TEA)** **  
** **_imyour_joy, yerimiese, bunny_yeon and 8 others**

**#saving-wendy's-love-life**

**yerimiese:**

guys  
did you see what happened

**totallynot_thomas:**

no, what?

**yerimiese:**

[wensolarisliving.jpg]

**bonjuru_babey:**

yeah i saw that :P

**bunny_yeon:**

tzuyu our plan is WORKING

**tzu_yoda:**

that’s the most anyone can say for any plan that included you

**bunny_yeon:**

you’re so mean… (pouts)

**tzu_yoda:**

bold of you to assume pouting works on me

**bunny_yeon:**

i know it doesn’t i just figured i’d do it anyway ;P

**totallynot_thomas:**

hey guys is the back-to-the-point counter at 15 now?

**nojam_jeong:**

yeah  
how high is this thing gonna get anyway

**totallynot_thomas:**

not as high as yeri half the time

**yerimiese:**

only half the time ???? i am Offended >:(

**totallynot_thomas:**

okay okay not as high as yeri all the time

**yerimiese:**

better

**totallynot_thomas:**

okay so back to the point x16 (wow this thing goes up fast)  
we know wensolar’s meeting up. what is this for

**_imyour_joy:**

a date

**sssana_conda:**

we shouldn’t jump to conclusions tho  
maybe they’re just hanging out

**_imyour_joy:**

two of the gayest idiots in kpop ???? _just_ _hanging_ _out_ _?????_  
sana you’re gay as hell you should know better :(

**sssana_conda:**

:(

**chaebberry:**

okay ngl but did you see like  
the <3 at her end of wendy’s text  
and the “solarrrr”  
either 1. they’re secretly dating or 2. wendy is once again Pining

**pingumina:**

same

**chaebberry:**

aw babe you don’t need to pine i’m right here!  
i can give you a hug any time <3

**pingumina:**

aww <3

**totallynot_thomas:**

okay uhh sorry to interrupt the uwu romance moments but  
wensolar?? probably dating???  
that means that this is actually working??????

**bonjuru_babey:**

yeah apparently so

**tzu_yoda:**

thank us :)

**_imyour_joy:**

no thank yeri and me, we were the ones who started it  
in fact, thank yeri, she’s the one with all the screenshots

**yerimiese:**

:D aww <3

**bunny_yeon:**

and you say you’re not in love

**yerimiese:**

n

no we’re not

**bunny_yeon:**

:/ if you say so

**bonjuru_babey:**

also, i just had a thought

**bunny_yeon:**

thoughts? overrated

**bonjuru_babey:**

lmao same but actually we’re gonna need people to… for lack of a better word, ‘spy’ on those two  
yeri and joy we love and appreciate you but i don’t think wendy does anymore  
 ~~not after all those screenshots ahem ahem **@yerimiese**~~

**yerimiese:**

not my fault she keeps posting in the wrong chat

**sssana_conda:**

“love and appreciate you” Who  
why not love and appreciate me D:

**bonjuru_babey:**

in this household we love and appreciate _everyone_

**sssana_conda:**

dahyun im ur gf :’( you should appreciate me more than everyone else

**bonjuru_babey:**

D:  
i can come over and give you a hug if you want?

**sssana_conda:**

!!!  
my door is open babe come in anytime <3333

**nojam_jeong:**

hmm i wonder what goes on in that room

**sssana_conda:**

shut up

**bunny_yeon:**

lmao **@sssana_conda** simp

**sssana_conda:**

shut up nayeon

**nojam_jeong:**

shut up nayeon

**bonjuru_babey:**

shut up nayeon

**totallynot_thomas:**

shut up nayeon  
  


**bunny_yeon:**

okay okay i get it

**yerimiese:**

> we’re gonna need people to… for lack of a better word, ‘spy’ on those two  
 **@bonjuru_babey** okay on it

**DMs  
_imyour_joy, yerimiese**

**yerimiese:**

hey  
do you have moonbyul, wheein and hwasa’s discord tag

**_imyour_joy:**

you can find them on the twicevelvetmoo server

**yerimiese:**

ok thanks babe <3

**_imyour_joy:**

(blows virtual kiss)

**yerimiese:**

come here and kiss me yourself, coward

**_imyour_joy:**

sure  
hold on :)

**ttwice (and also yeri sometimes because TEA)** **  
** **_imyour_joy, yerimiese, bunny_yeon and 8 others**

**#saving-wendy's-love-life**

**_(moonbyul_2da is here.)_ **

  
**_(whee_inthemood joined the party.)  
  
_ **

**_(_mariahwasa just showed up!)_ **

**totallynot_thomas:**

thanks yeri

**whee_inthemood:**

hi guys uwu

**bonjuru_babey:**

omg wheein is babie

**sssana_conda:**

must… protecc… baby…

**whee_inthemood:**

me?? baby ??? :o  
dahyun you’re the one with “babey” in their handle :00000

**moonbyul_2da:**

hey sorry to interrupt but… what’s going on?

**sssana_conda:**

wensolar chaos

**totallynot_thomas:**

(the counter’s at 17 now)

**_mariahwasa:**

but neither wendy nor solar are in the chat

**bunny_yeon:**

that’s the point ;D

**moonbyul_2da:**

counter?

**chaebberry:**

we started a counter (or rather, jihyo did) to count how many times we went offtopic  
apparently it’s at 17 now. fun  
(we could be seventeeeeeeen)

**pingumina:**

that’s... from a musical?

**chaebberry:**

yep  
specifically, heathers   
i’ll take you to watch it sometime uwu

**nojam_jeong:**

but we’re far from 17 rn,,, we’re like 20+

**totallynot_thomas:**

don’t remind me  
and back to the point for the 18th time…  
mamamoo, about why yall are here?  
we want you to help give us updates on how wensolar’s doing  
because wendy probably doesn’t trust joy and yeri anymore

**_mariahwasa:**

so… essentially, a spy?

**bonjuru_babey:**

~~told you~~

**moonbyul_2da:**

sure yeah we’ll do it

**whee_inthemood:**

we ????

**moonbyul_2da:**

chaos good  
tho,,, i wish i were the one meeting up with solar on sunday :(

**pink_lamborghini:**

haha… ~~is this moonsun~~

**bunny_yeon:**

you came online just for that

**chaebberry:**

this stuff is hard to keep up with don’t judge the lurkers

**pingumina:**

(as a lurker i would like to agree)

**pink_lamborghini:**

also where’s yeri and joy  
they’re active but they’re not talking

**nojam_jeong:**

neither were you until just now

**pink_lamborghini:**

fair

**pingumina:**

now theyre lurking like the rest of us

**yerimiese:**

we’re kissing shut up

**pingumina:**

oh  
whipped

**bunny_yeon:**

WHIPPED

**whee_inthemood:**

uwu

**_mariahwasa:**

the cutest shit i’ve seen in ages  
wheein we should do that ;D

**whee_inthemood:**

i-  
 _mnfjdskvnjdkshfdjskfhdjkfjsdklfjk??????_

**bunny_yeon:**

gay agenda 2: electric boogaloo (wheesa edition)

**whee_inthemood:**

there is No Wheesa ajdfnfkjfjfhk

**_mariahwasa:**

i mean…  
there _could_ be if you wanted

**whee_inthemood:**

nfjhcksfhbhjhksfhdbjcabdjsfhkdkfdskjhdsklfjdkslfjdkslfjnfkh

**tzu_yoda:**

the lesbians are Flourishing today, wow

**DMs  
_imyour_joy, yerimiese**

**yerimiese:**

note to self:  
new side plan  
GET WHEESA TOGETHER

**_imyour_joy:**

…what kind of kdrama is this…

**yerimiese:**

the crazy kind

**_imyour_joy:**

fair enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry if this is OOC !! i am Bad with characterisation oops
> 
> wrong chat updates on sundays!


	7. sunglasses be like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yerimiese:  
> where is your Dedication to the Tea, joy
> 
> _imyour_joy:  
> rebecca it’s not what you think-
> 
> yerimiese:  
> i wOnT hEsItAtE bItCh

**DMs  
todayis_wendy, solarsido**

**solarsido:**

hey   
you coming?

**todayis_wendy:**

yep! otw  
it’s a karaoke place, right?

**solarsido:**

yep lmao bc what better place to hold a singing challenge than a karaoke place!!  
how far away are you? i’ve booked the room in advance  
i booked it for 5 hours! just in case

**todayis_wendy:**

5 hours? will it take that long?

**solarsido:**

idk but hey at least when we’re done we can sing tgt!! with no one else around ;D  
we can go WILD :DDDDDD

**todayis_wendy:**

oh i LIKE that idea  
meet you in 10 then!

**solarsido:**

see you!  
also disclaimer: i might be filming

**todayis_wendy:**

what’s new

**solarsido:**

like,,, when i meet you  
you ok with that?

**todayis_wendy:**

sure! idm

**DMs  
_imyour_joy, yerimiese:**

**yerimiese:**

joy !!! babe  
it’s sunday

**_imyour_joy:**

and?

**yerimiese:**

_and ??_?  
omg you didnt realise ????

**_imyour_joy:**

realise what

**yerimiese:**

today’s the day wendy’s going out with solar ????!?!??!!?

**_imyour_joy:**

o  
ohhhh  
right i forgot

**yerimiese:**

where is your Dedication to the Tea, joy

**_imyour_joy:**

rebecca it’s not what you think-

**yerimiese:**

i wOnT hEsItAtE bItCh  
:DDDDDDD

**_imyour_joy:**

;))))

**yerimiese**

okay but we don’t actually know where they’re going  
so we can’t do much…

**_imyour_joy:**

unless we…  
get her to tell when she comes back?

**yerimiese:**

irene’s in the dorm today  
and after what happened… uh yeah i think she’ll be pretty wary

**_imyour_joy:**

right. she’s been eyeing me it’s actually terrifying

**yerimiese:**

haha can’t relate irene’s always good to me

**_imyour_joy:**

oh, to be the youngest child

**yerimiese:**

im not a child >:(

**_imyour_joy:**

but you sure do act like one >:)

**yerimiese:**

:(

**DMs  
todayis_wendy, solarsido**

**todayis_wendy:**

hey i’m here  
outside karaoke place  
where are you?  
i might be hard to spot bc,,,,,, gotta evade the fans yknow. sunglasses be like

**solarsido:**

whole mood  
hold on im coming  
get ready for the cameras :PPPP

**todayis_wendy:**

my body is ready

**solarsido:**

what

**todayis_wendy:**

it’s a meme :P  
i’ve been around joy too much haven’t i

**solarsido:**

probably lmao

**DMs  
moonbyul_2da, whee_inthemood**

**whee_inthemood:**

BYUL HELPP

**moonbyul_2da:**

wheenie? what’s going on?

**whee_inthemood:**

I’M T E R R I B L E AT HIDING MY FEELINGS AAAAKDJFKL  
WHAT IF SHE FINDS OUT

**moonbyul_2da:**

you mean hwasa?

**whee_inthemood:**

how are yyou being so CALM about this

**moonbyul_2da:**

idk maybe bc i cant relate, crush alr taken :P

**whee_inthemood:**

oh  
sad

**moonbyul_2da:**

oh well at least i have my doggos

**whee_inthemood:**

uwu!!  
ok but really i need advice on how to hide a crush

**moonbyul_2da:**

first of all,,,, yandere vibes. creepyyyy  
second of all, hwasa??  
uhh tbh im q sure she kinda likes you

**whee_inthemood:**

hold on she WHAT

**moonbyul_2da:**

uhhh disclaimer not sure in what way

**whee_inthemood:**

FUCK

**moonbyul_2da:**

noo don’t say fuck you’re babie

**whee_inthemood:**

…fuck

**moonbyul_2da:**

:(

**whee_inthemood:**

ok but bls tell me how to hide this  
crushing is hard,,,,,,,

**moonbyul_2da:**

technically its not a crush,,,, bc you know her v well so it’s actually Love

**whee_inthemood:**

ok byul not helping

**moonbyul_2da:**

sorry sorry  
but you can’t just tell her yourself?

**whee_inthemood:**

if i did that i would Die

**moonbyul_2da:**

okay yeah actually same

**DMs  
todayis_wendy, solarsido**

**todayis_wendy:**

today was fun!!   
but also ouch my throat

**solarsido:**

todaywas_wendy more like ;D

**todayis_wendy:**

:0  
okay babe…

**solarsido:**

“babe”? ooh, you’re getting the hang of this

**todayis_wendy:**

msdfkdshfjsdhfj  
we’re only doing this once, right?

**solarsido:**

i don’t know, are we?

**todayis_wendy:**

://///////

**solarsido:**

right sorry, yeah we’re only doing this once  
unless we need to?

**todayis_wendy:**

yeah it feels weird tbh lmao

**solarsido:**

oh oops  
should we not have done this in the first place?

**todayis_wendy:**

i have No Idea   
but since we’ve done it alr there’s no harm in following through… right?

**solarsido:**

i guess so!

**DMs  
_imyour_joy, yerimiese**

**yerimiese:**

AAAAAAAAA

**_imyour_joy:**

it is wednesday my dudes

**yerimiese:**

wrong order  
also it’s sunday

**_imyour_joy:**

for the vine.

**yerimiese:**

valid point

**_imyour_joy:**

also are you okay

**yerimiese:**

the lack of tea is killing me

**_imyour_joy:**

oh mood  
hold on im gonna do a thing

**yerimiese:**

what thing

**solarsido’s new content source ;)** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 15 others**

**#general-stuff**

**_imyour_joy:**

hey solar! how’s the vid coming along

**solarsido:**

not bad! we’ve finished filming

**moonbyul_2da:**

we?

**solarsido:**

yeah me and wendy

**renebaebae:**

Be sure to send it here once you release it!

**solarsido:**

i can show you the partly completed video  
just don’t leak it?  
  


**renebaebae:**

We won’t, don’t worry.

**solarsido:**

okay here yall go  
[solarsidoinprogress.mp4]  
  


**hi_sseulgi:**

uwu you two look so cute together!!

**moonbyul_2da:**

is it the air conditioning there? or do yall just look cool :D

**solarsido:**

mskdhfjdkshfds  
yeah there was air conditioning there

**todayis_wendy:**

omg i wanted to say that  
“is it just the air conditioning there or do we just look cool”  
aaaskdfhdskjhfk

**moonbyul_2da:**

great minds think alike

**_imyour_joy:**

irene you’ve been typing for a while now what’s up

**moonbyul_2da:**

oh she has!  
hey you okay there?  
…irene?

**renebaebae:**

i

**yerimiese:**

did she just—

**bunny_yeon:**

!!!!!  
oh day of days!

**yerimiese:**

dramatic

**bunny_yeon:**

no u

**renebaebae:**

Sorry about that. Can you edit messages on Discord?

**yerimiese:**

aaand we’re back

**bunny_yeon:**

back to your regularly scheduled program

**yerimiese:**

of Boomer Irene

**bunny_yeon:**

aka boomerene

**yerimiese:**

yes.  
i have found my Soulmate

**_imyour_joy:**

say what now

**hi_sseulgi:**

y  
yeri and nayeon you two bounce incredibly well off each other and i don’t know whether to be impressed or terrified-

**bunny_yeon:**

terrified

**yerimiese:**

_definitely_ terrified

**hi_sseulgi:**

g,,got it, thanks

**_imyour_joy:**

ok but can we go back to irene’s “i”  
that’s the only time she’s ever broken the Capitalisation Rule  
AND the Punctuation Rule  
all in one word !!! one letter !!!! one _text !!!!!!_

**renebaebae:**

Yeah, it was an accident. Sorry!

**_imyour_joy:**

and personally i headcanon that irene looked at the video that solar filmed with wendy and got so jealous that shesjkhfwkhjsgfrfgehjkfgjr4ug9thtwhi32

**hi_sseulgi:**

oh   
oh well

**yerimiese:**

haha yeah anyways

**nojam_jeong:**

f

**hi_sseulgi:**

f

**bunny_yeon:**

f  
jeong? you’re online?

**nojam_jeong:**

yeah  
but no one else from twice is i think?

**sssana_conda:**

haha bitch you thought

**bunny_yeon:**

you thought? more like you thot

**sssana_conda:**

true. i’m not called a snake for nothing

**hi_sseulgi:**

the return of twice  
also what happened to joy

**yerimiese:**

she did not support the wensolar agenda  
therefore she has been Silenced

**hi_sseulgi:**

well! i am now Terrified once again

**yerimiese:**

seulgi?  
do you support the wensolar agenda? :)

**renebaebae:**

Wensolar? What’s that?

**yerimiese:**

right i forget irene’s here  
yes in this house we ship wendy and solar

**renebaebae:**

You ship Wendy and Solar…   
So Wensolar is just a mashup of their stage names?  
That’s what a ship name is, right?

**todayis_wendy:**

hello what

**renebaebae:**

They ship you with Yongsun.

**hi_sseulgi:**

[themoreyouknow.jpg]

**todayis_wendy:**

…  
you guys remind me of reveluvs now

**sssana_conda:**

sssupport the Wensolar Agenda

**_imyour_joy:**

hi im park sooyoung and im a simp

**hi_sseulgi:**

owo ???

**nojam_jeong:**

hold on what

**_imyour_joy:**

and yeri does not know any other incriminating things about me so i will be going silent for a minute or two while she educates me about the Wensolar Cult

**yerimiese:**

yess

**bunny_yeon:**

nice

**todayis_wendy:**

let me guess: while ‘silencing’ joy you also took away her phone

**yerimiese:**

it was for a valid reason leave me alone

**sssana_conda:**

you guys aren’t kissing again are you?

**todayis_wendy:**

wait what

**yerimiese:**

wait since when

**sssana_conda:**

[joyriofficialconfirm.jpg]

**yerimiese:**

i am Illiterate

**moonbyul_2da:**

rip

**yerimiese:**

legit i did not mean to say that  
wait, but how did _no one_ freak out ??????

**sssana_conda:**

i think most of us already guessed it by that time  
so no, we weren’t surprised

**renebaebae:**

Hold on, Joy and Yeri are dating?

**yerimiese:**

aaaadsjkfhsdhfk

**bunny_yeon:**

yeah lmaoo

**renebaebae:**

They’ve come so far…

**hi_sseulgi:**

just gonna say this here   
irene is like,, close to tears irl  
its cute asf

**renebaebae:**

I am not

**hi_sseulgi:**

note the lack of a full stop there.

**moonbyul_2da:**

oh nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vine references galore. also stuff might be a bit more low quality these couple weeks idk i havent been feeling the best lately?  
> ahaha uhhh mr stark i don't feel so good *turns to dust*


	8. ????wheesa????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yerimiese:  
> uhhhhh  
> you do realise we have one more couple to get together, right
> 
> _imyour_joy:  
> huh
> 
> yerimiese:  
> :0  
> ????wheesa????
> 
> _imyour_joy:  
> o shit u right

**DMs  
_imyour_joy, yerimiese:**

**_imyour_joy:**

hey yeri, babe  
so now that wendy and solar went on a date  
the wensolar agenda is now completed  
what do we do

**yerimiese:**

uhhhhh  
you do realise we have one more couple to get together, right

**_imyour_joy:**

huh

**yerimiese:**

:0  
????wheesa????

**_imyour_joy:**

o shit u right

**yerimiese:**

let’s fuckin go  
also this time we have to do it solo

**_imyour_joy:**

duo :P

**yerimiese:**

ok yeah duo  
bc wheein and hwasa are in twicechat so we can’t plot there

**_imyour_joy:**

fuck  
i could get moonbyul to help

**yerimiese:**

but you don’t know her that well right ??

**_imyour_joy:**

uhhh i could always ask seulgi

**yerimiese:**

hmmmmm  
ok if you say so then  
gl !!

**_imyour_joy:**

thanks love u <3

**yerimiese:**

love u too <33

**DMs  
hi_sseulgi, _imyour_joy**

**_imyour_joy:**

hey seul?  
i might need your help with something

**hi_sseulgi:**

owo? help with what?

**_imyour_joy:**

moonbyul  
and getting wheesa together

**hi_sseulgi:**

uhhhh  
sure! i can help with that!

**_imyour_joy:**

cool ! thanks

**DMs  
hi_sseulgi, moonbyul_2da**

**hi_sseulgi:**

hey byul!  
can you help me with a little thing?

**moonbyul_2da:**

maybe not now? sorry  
not… really feeling too good rn

**hi_sseulgi:**

oh no D:  
you ok?

**moonbyul_2da:**

jkdsfhdj im fine i guess  
it’s just kinda dumb bc i flirt with so many girls  
and now my crush is with someone else and im. aaa

**hi_sseulgi:**

aww :(  
anything i can do to help you feel better?

**moonbyul_2da:**

not really :P  
i’ll just talk a Lot in twicechat/twicevelvet chat and maybe then i’ll feel better  
not like i can get her back, yknow? so i might as well just flirt with everyone

**hi_sseulgi:**

i’m not very sure if that’s very healthy…

**moonbyul_2da:**

no shit :0

**hi_sseulgi:**

uhhhh but if it makes you feel better then go for it!

**moonbyul_2da:**

ahh,,,, thanks <3  
you’re a great friend, seul

**hi_sseulgi:**

you’re a better one <33

**DMs  
hi_sseulgi, _imyour_joy:**

**hi_sseulgi:**

byul said not now  
she said she’s busy

**_imyour_joy:**

ah. yikes  
thanks tho

**hi_sseulgi:**

uwu no problemo

**DMs  
_imyour_joy, yerimiese**

**_imyour_joy:**

moonbyul’s busy :P

**yerimiese:**

oh well  
then i guess we’ll have to take matters into our own hands :)))

**_imyour_joy:**

hmmm  
is it love coach time

**yerimiese:**

it’s love coach time.

**_imyour_joy:**

hell yea

**love coach hell yeah  
_imyour_joy, yerimiese  
#two-bros-discussin-in-a-hot-tub-0-feet-apart**

_(yerimiese created a new channel:_ **_#wheesa_ ** _)_

**DMs  
_imyour_joy, whee_inthemood**

**_imyour_joy:**

hey

**whee_inthemood:**

hii  
need anything?

**_imyour_joy:**

no u  
yeri and i have decided to help you  
with you and hwasa

**whee_inthemood:**

i- JKLJFKLDSJFKL ??????

**_imyour_joy:**

and before you ask: yes, it is _that_ obvious

**whee_inthemood:**

mjkndshjkhgkjfhdklsjh,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**_imyour_joy:**

but it’s fine! yeri and i are (finally) gonna tell you how to Get The Girl™

**whee_inthemood:**

:OOOO

**_imyour_joy:**

hold on i’ll send u a link to the love coach server

**whee_inthemood:**

there’s a server ????

**_imyour_joy:**

yep :D

**whee_inthemood:**

let me in  
LET ME IIIIIIIIN

**love coach hell yeah  
_imyour_joy, yerimiese  
#two-bros-discussin-in-a-hot-tub-0-feet-apart**

  
  


**_(whee_inthemood is here.)_ **

  
  


**yerimiese:**

sup

**whee_inthemood:**

hii

**_(yerimiese_ ** _gave **whee_inthemood** the **wheesa** role **.)**_

**yerimiese:**

now she cant access this channel

**_imyour_joy:**

cool

**#wheesa**

**whee_inthemood:**

so ive essentially been exiled here ?

**yerimiese:**

yep! :D

**whee_inthemood:**

that’s reassuring. :P

**yerimiese:**

it sure is

**whee_inthemood:**

i was kidding

**yerimiese:**

i know :)

**solarsido’s new content source ;)** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 15 others**

**#general-stuff**

**todayis_wendy:**

mfsjdkfh im bored  
what are yall doin now

**chaebberry:**

painting

**sssana_conda:**

being gay as hell

**moonbyul_2da:**

screaming

**bunny_yeon:**

eat hot chip and lie

**nojam_jeong:**

eat hot chip and die

**bonjuru_babey:**

same as sana :D

**whee_inthemood:**

talking with some other friends

**todayis_wendy:**

ok rude

**whee_inthemood:**

:( sorry

**todayis_wendy:**

issok was kidding  
thank you wheein and chae for the only correct answers

**nojam_jeong:**

so “eat hot chip and die” isn’t a correct answer? how dare you

**bonjuru_babey:**

being gay isn’t an answer ??? D:

**moonbyul_2da:**

how is screaming not a correct answer watch me do it right now

**whee_inthemood:**

no wait—

**moonbyul_2da:**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
i wouldn’t actually scream wheein it’s like 1am if i disturbed solar she would kill me

**whee_inthemood:**

byul it’s 1 a m if you disturb solar you will Die  
oh  
shit i hate typing slow

**todayis_wendy:**

sdfjkdhsfkj ok ok fine  
all your answers are correct  
better?

**moonbyul_2da:**

hell yea

**whee_inthemood:**

yell hea

**moonbyul_2da:**

what

**whee_inthemood:**

dw i dunno either

**todayis_wendy:**

you know, today is one of the rare days  
when yeri doesn’t talk  
i wonder why

**yerimiese:**

im busy  
with stuff

**renebaebae:**

What stuff?

**yerimiese:**

uh  
personal… stuff?

**_imyour_joy:**

we’re on a date

**todayis_wendy:**

…a date.  
at 1am.

**_imyour_joy:**

yes  
we’re just vibin together in yeri’s room  
sleep schedule? never heard of her

**renebaebae:**

MY BABIES  
(But please, get some sleep. Our schedules are going to get messy soon.)

**yerimiese:**

dsjfkhsdkjfsdh

**renebaebae:**

Anyways, I’m so happy for you! Have a good time!

**yerimiese:**

nsjkfhskjfJSDFKDSHSHJSDHFDSJK

**_imyour_joy:**

thanks lmaoo

**DMs  
_imyour_joy, yerimiese**

**yerimiese:**

babe babe babe omg  
WHY

**_imyour_joy:**

we alr revealed we were dating,, sooooo  
or, well, you revealed it

**yerimiese:**

since when

**_imyour_joy:**

[joyriofficialconfirm.jpg]

**yerimiese:**

oh my god THAT

**_imyour_joy:**

yeah… and look how the tables have turned

**yerimiese:**

:((((

**solarsido’s new content source ;)** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 15 others**

**#general-stuff**

**bonjuru_babey:**

you know i still feel like irene hasn’t registered that joyri are dating yet

**yerimiese:**

i mean that’s no surprise

**renebaebae:**

Bold of you to assume I register anything.

**yerimiese:**

……………………………………  
???!??!?!?!!???

**_imyour_joy:**

:o  
:O  
:OOOOOOO  
okay honestly first of all whole mood  
and second of all

**yerimiese:**

IRENE SAID A MEME  
SOUND THE MM ALERT

**bonjuru_babey:**

mm?

**yerimiese:**

MEME MOTHER

**renebaebae:**

I did that right, right?

**yerimiese:**

WHO TAUGHT YOU

**renebaebae:**

Jihyo. She’s a great help – and she put up with Twice for so long so I figured she’d have learnt a couple things.  
She also told me to stop using uppercase. Oh well.

**moonbyul_2da:**

uppercase is not Hip

**whee_inthemood:**

DID SOMEONE SAY HIP

**_mariahwasa:**

*spits*

**chaebberry:**

what was the spitting for lmao

**bonjuru_babey:**

it’s a part of the choreo for their song

**chaebberry:**

oh hot

**pingumina:**

:(

**chaebberry:**

oh shit sorry babe

**pingumina:**

you’re gonna have to make up for this later

**chaebberry:**

ok :P

**whee_inthemood:**

자꾸 CLICK ME CLICK ME 홀린 듯이 ZOOOM  
CLOSE UP CLOSE UP CLOSE UP  
(sorry i type slow)

**moonbyul_2da:**

(its ok)  
HIP 해

**whee_inthemood:**

HIP  
  


**moonbyul_2da:**

HIP

**whee_inthemood:**

머리 어깨 무릎 HIP

**moonbyul_2da:**

HIP

**whee_inthemood:**

HIP

**moonbyul_2da:**

HI-HI-HI-HIP 해

**whee_inthemood:**

HIP

**totallynot_thomas:**

yall know i can mute you for spamming right >:)  
  


**moonbyul_2da:**

HIP  
(lmaoo i mean it’s all in good spirits so :P)

**whee_inthemood:**

머리 어깨 무릎 HIP  
(aww jihyo don’t ruin the mood!)

**moonbyul_2da:**

HIP  
(we in the mood… hmm)

**whee_inthemood:**

HI-HI-HI-HIP 해  
(:0)

**moonbyul_2da:**

HIP  
(would continue more but nahhh don’t wanna spam chat :P sorry jihyo and irene)

**sssana_conda:**

ah yes i see mamamoo has been summoned

**whee_inthemood:**

half of mamamoo

**moonbyul_2da:**

yeah hwasa barely talks :PPPP  
**@_mariahwasa** TALK MORE

**_mariahwasa:**

nah

**moonbyul_2da:**

u lurker  
creepyy >:0

**renebaebae:**

If Mamamoo has been ‘summoned’, where’s Solar?

**todayis_wendy:**

busy

**yerimiese:**

what’s she doing?

**todayis_wendy:**

i’m not sure… uh hold on

**yerimiese:**

is it you? :)

**todayis_wendy:**

i  
i-  
JSHDSJKFHJHFKJW ????????

**renebaebae:**

Okay but back to the topic, Jihyo’s been a great help in… Meme Education.

**totallynot_thomas:**

should we add 1 to the back to the topic counter in twicechat for that

**bonjuru_babey:**

nah that thing went high enough

**yerimiese:**

not as high as we can go on a daily basis

**totallynotthomas:**

and also as you yourself said  
the first lesson of meme education was Use Lapslock, irene

**renebaebae:**

Well, I didn’t say I would listen to everything. :)

**totallynot_thomas:**

:(

**yerimiese:**

damn irene used another emoticon,,,,,

**_imyour_joy:**

a rare day indeed

**bonjuru_babey:**

i would just like to say that i read lapslock as “laps-lock”  
and i was very confused for about a total of 5 seconds

**sssana_conda:**

if caps lock means **lock** ed in **cap** ital letter **s** what the Fuck is laps lock

**moonbyul_2da:**

locked in lapital letters

**chaebberry:**

what the Fuck

**todayis_wendy:**

ouch. cursed

**renebaebae:**

It actually means locked in lowercase. But I still have no idea why it’s “Laps” Lock and not something else.

**hi_sseulgi:**

what’s laps lock

**todayis_wendy:**

all lower case  
didn’t irene just say lmao

**hi_sseulgi:**

oops i type slow

**whee_inthemood:**

oh same

**chaebberry:**

we can tell :P

**sssana_conda:**

f

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well shit, now i feel bad for in-fic moonbyul


	9. you guys know it's 1am, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renebaebae:  
> yeri no
> 
> yerimiese:  
> yeri yes

**solarsido’s new content source ;)** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 15 others**

**#general-stuff**

**yerimiese:**

yeah so anw   
Not Typing In Lowercase Is Weird

**sssana_conda:**

yeri please stop Typing Like This i want to throw up

**yerimiese:**

Then Perish

**sssana_conda:**

fuck

**bonjuru_babey:**

me

**chaebberry:**

gently with a chainsaw

**bonjuru_babey:**

what

**pingumina:**

heathers reference

**chaebberry:**

omg babe <333333333 you searched up heathers like i told you to ??

**pingumina:**

yeah uwu <3333333333

**renebaebae:**

You guys know it’s 1am, right?

**chaebberry:**

lmao yeah

**yerimiese:**

yes

**renebaebae:**

…And you guys know that 1am is far from a reasonable time to sleep?

**yerimiese:**

yes because _4am_ is the optimal sleeping time

**renebaebae:**

yeri no

**yerimiese:**

yeri yes

**totallynot_thomas:**

finally, lapslock

**renebaebae:**

It was an accident.  
Anyways, Yeri, I _will_ be coming over to your room and you _will_ sleep before 2am tonight.

**yerimiese:**

n  
no no wait no

**hi_sseulgi:**

i just heard her door open. it’s over, yeri

**yerimiese:**

no wait fuck no no stop

**todayis_wendy:**

she just walked past my room  
irene why are you so loud lmaoo

**renebaebae:**

I’m loud when I try to get Yeri to _sleep_

**hi_sseulgi:**

also can i just say  
joy’s been surprisingly quiet today

**yerimiese:**

yes because- OH FUCK

**todayis_wendy:**

aaaaaand she’s in.

**hi_sseulgi:**

yeri are you okay

**pingumina:**

okay i’m actually very concerned rn are yall ok

**sssana_conda:**

rv gang is chaotic tonight

**chaebberry:**

…yeri…?

**yerimiese:**

i am Mortified. i do not exist

**hi_sseulgi:**

what happened owo

**_imyour_joy:**

we were just vibin around then irene said she was gonna come over so yeri panicked because pda is awkward, apparently, and then she fell off the bed  
so i sat awkwardly on the bed while yeri lay spread-eagle on the floor, totally not in pain  
and irene just,,,,, backed out of the room  
  


**yerimiese:**

mfjdkhfjsdnfjkHJKDSHFJKHFJK   
thank you for the embarrassing summary  
(my head still hurts, by the way)

**renebaebae:**

Do you need me to look at it for you?

**yerimiese:**

DJHDSJK irene you’re such a mom

**renebaebae:**

But you love me for it, admit it.

**yerimiese:**

aaaaaaasdhfkj FINE   
it’s cute  
kind of

**renebaebae:**

:)

**yerimiese:**

but nah i’ll be fine

**renebaebae:**

Not if you don’t Go To Sleep.

**yerimiese:**

no

**_imyour_joy:**

imagine ever sleeping at a reasonable time

**yerimiese:**

exactly

**renebaebae:**

Please?

**yerimiese:**

well  
because you asked so nicely  
and also because i took a screenshot of irene saying “please”   
hell yeah

**renebaebae:**

……  
I mean, I don’t mind.  
Just go to sleep.  
(Or I’ll make you.)

**yerimiese:**

what do you have, chloroform?  
i don’t think we can even get that…

**renebaebae:**

That’s what _you_ think.

**yerimiese:**

oK going to sleep now irene please don’t knock me out

**renebaebae:**

Joy, you too. It’s 2am, get back to your room and sleep.   
Our schedules will get hectic soon. You should get a good night’s rest while you can.

**_imyour_joy:**

fuck  
fine

**bunny_yeon:**

momrene be like

**renebaebae:**

Momrene? like Mom Irene?

**bunny_yeon:**

LMAO yeah

**renebaebae:**

Yes, at this point Joy and Yeri are essentially my kids.

**bunny_yeon:**

…irene they’re dating

**renebaebae:**

…oh.  
One of them is my kid and the other is her girlfriend, then.

**chaebberry:**

and which one is your kid

**yerimiese:**

me

**_imyour_joy:**

me

**renebaebae:**

It doesn’t matter, since it’s all the same anyways.

**yerimiese:**

it is Not

**renebaebae:**

Anyways GO SLEEP

**yerimiese:**

oh my god no fullstops AND capslock i’m going to die ok byeeeee

**bunny_yeon:**

lmao bye

**renebaebae:**

By the way, everyone should go to bed, not just Yeri and Joy.

**bunny_yeon:**

nah

**renebaebae:**

Go To Sleep

**bunny_yeon:**

damn   
you sure can be a mom when you want to

**renebaebae:**

Sleep

**bunny_yeon:**

ok ok fiiiine

**ttwice (and also yeri sometimes because TEA)** **  
** **_imyour_joy, yerimiese, bunny_yeon and 11 others**

**#midnight-gang**

**bunny_yeon:**

2am gang rise uuuuuup

**yerimiese:**

i was waiting for that

**_imyour_joy:**

good morning bitcheees

**whee_inthemood:**

it’s morning ??

**_imyour_joy:**

it’s 2am   
so, yes

**bonjuru_babey:**

uwu,,, do yall wanna create a late night chat,, this way you won’t spam here when we’re all trying to do our stuff  
i think momo, jeong and tzuyu are all sleeping

**whee_inthemood:**

yeah and solar, mb, and hwasa sleep like babies

**bonjuru_babey:**

same

**yerimiese:**

oh?  
but if so many people are sleeping, then **@bonjuru_babey** what are _you_ doing, then? :)

**bonjuru_babey:**

…i will Decline To Comment

**yerimiese:**

ok then.

**bonjuru_babey:**

fuck i feel scared all of a sudden

**yerimiese:**

hmmmmmmm  
nayeon?

**bunny_yeon:**

what

**yerimiese:**

get her ass

**bonjuru_babey:**

o  
oh god oh fuck wait   
this wasn’t what i planned wait hold on i hisdkjfhan48tuwoi4j1nkrvgvg k3;hel9o th8s isdahyyn andi lpve saNAKFN589HFftnsn428tuuji25jnk

**chaebberry:**

rip dahyun

**bonjuru_babey:**

njhk2h59ijfj32hlep0oj3fa;l.o28.;k3

**pingumina:**

yall can’t go one day without stealing someone’s phone can yall,,   
i’m coming over hold on

**_imyour_joy:**

oh lmao yeri nice  
nayeon how’s it going over there  
nayeon??

**bunny_yeon:**

AAA  
mina got me out damnit

**pingumina:**

thank me later

**bunny_yeon:**

no

**pingumina:**

ok. thank me now, then

**bunny_yeon:**

no fuck you

**pingumina:**

do it yourself coward

**chaebberry:**

wait mina-

**pingumina:**

it’s for the sake of Comedy it’s okay  
(unless you don’t like it? i can stop if you want)

**chaebberry:**

nah im good :3 thanks babe

**bonjuru_babey:**

uwu thanks minarii !!

**pingumina:**

no prob nayeon is Wild  
also mini update for u: i managed to get her back into her room

**sssana_conda:**

dahyun, babe, i leave for the bathroom for 5 minutes  
shit that was supposed to be a DM

**totallynot_thomas:**

damn yall are _really_ driving home the “wrong chat” aspect of this fic aren’t you

**bonjuru_babey:**

wait what

**totallynot_thomas:**

nothing

**sssana_conda:**

also hello jihyo  
you’re also a part of Midnight Gang?

**totallynot_thomas:**

midnight gang rise up

**bunny_yeon:**

i literally made that joke jn

**bonjuru_babey:**

jihyo’s one is better

**sssana_conda:**

yes now dahyun, baby, go to Sleep

**bonjuru_babey:**

sana you sound like irene

**sssana_conda:**

momrene?  
call me mo9fjjkr5uty9ju2,lkl;ql41u9p;942

**bonjuru_babey:**

no  
(and yes i’m with sana rn)

**sssana_conda:**

dahyun you’re learning from nayeon aren’t you

**bunny_yeon:**

hmmm

**bonjuru_babey:**

shush  
i’m going to sleep  
nayeon please don’t cause any more chaos

**bunny_yeon:**

no promises :)

**bonjuru_babey:**

:/  
oh well that’s as good a response as i’m ever gonna get  
gnight guys !!

**whee_inthemood:**

byee !!!

**pingumina:**

gnight!

**chaebberry:**

bye dubuu :oo

**totallynot_thomas:**

good night!

**sssana_conda:**

uwu have sweet dreams !!

**pingumina:**

how did you get your phone back

**sssana_conda:**

you’ll never know

**_imyour_joy:**

:0

**yerimiese:**

good night dahyunn

**_imyour_joy:**

good night!  
yeri are we going to sleep

**yerimiese:**

no

**_imyour_joy:**

understandable. have a great day

**yerimiese:**

you mean have a great morning

**_imyour_joy:**

have a great year

**yerimiese:**

:0  
ok sure joy

**love coach hell yeah  
_imyour_joy, yerimiese, whee_inthemood**

**#wheesa**

**whee_inthemood:**

guys

**yerimiese:**

yeah?  
wait do you need help now?

**whee_inthemood:**

require assistance. 3am crisis bad

**yerimiese:**

oh mood  
but then again don’t we all have 3am crises tho

**whee_inthemood:**

w-  
weren’t _u_ the one who told me you could help ??

**yerimiese:**

right. ok  
what’s up

**_imyour_joy:**

owo

**whee_inthemood:**

too gay  
thoughts bad

**yerimiese:**

ah. that  
whole mood btw  
hold on

**  
  
#two-bros-discussin-in-a-hot-tub-0-feet-apart**

**yerimiese:**

hey wheein can’t access this channel right

**_imyour_joy:**

nope because i am Good At Navigating Discord

**yerimiese:**

ok babe  
yes so i am bad at life advice what should we say

**_imyour_joy:**

uhh  
hold on

  
  
**  
#wheesa**

**_imyour_joy:**

wait wheein so what do you mean “too gay thoughts bad”

**whee_inthemood:**

more Panik™ because i probably wont be able to get the girl  
[stonksmanpanik.jpg]

**_imyour_joy:**

aa,,,,,, rip  
but you know her really well so i’m sure it’ll be no problem for you!  
it’s not like you’re a sasaeng, right?

**whee_inthemood:**

sdjkfskjfkjd a,,,,,,,,,

**_imyour_joy:**

yknow what  
why not just try telling her?  
even if she rejects im sure yall will stay friends!  
you’ve been close for q a while, right?

**whee_inthemood:**

smfkjdf i guess so :PPPPP

**_imyour_joy:**

would you be ok with tomorrow?

**whee_inthemood:**

our schedules aren’t that messy so yeah, i think i can manage uwu

**_imyour_joy:**

good!!  
update us afterwards, maybe?  
  


**whee_inthemood:**

ahhh sure ig :PPP

**_imyour_joy:**

ok !!! now go sleep  
you’re gonna need your energy for tomorrow

**whee_inthemood:**

:0000 okk good night !!

**_imyour_joy:**

gnight !!

**yerimiese:**

byee !!!

  
  
**  
#two-bros-discussin-in-a-hot-tub-0-feet-apart**

**yerimiese:**

wowwww  
unnie mode joy is Big Cool

**_imyour_joy:**

hehe if you insist  
also go sleep !! it’s 3am

**yerimiese:**

awwww ok babe  
good night !!  
(insert kiss here)

**_imyour_joy:**

jsfjdhsdkj gnighttt  
(insert kiss here)

  
  


**solarsido’s new content source ;)** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 15 others**

**#general-stuff**

**renebaebae:**

So i wake up at 6am  
I check my Discord texts  
And I find out  
That you guys were awake at THREE A M

**chaebberry:**

yeah couldn’t sleep

**renebaebae:**

Jihyo please help me out here. Your kids need sleep.  
 **@totallynot_thomas**

**totallynot_thomas:**

oh but  
but i’m also part of the Can’t Sleep Gang

**renebaebae:**

f  
fuck

**yerimiese:**

irene said fuck

**_imyour_joy:**

IRENE SAID FUCK

**yerimiese:**

HELL YEAH

**renebaebae:**

It’s not my fault.  
You guys forced me to do it.

**yerimiese:**

i mean that is true, but still.  
irene said F u c k  
this is a glorious day

**renebaebae:**

Oh, shut up.

**_imyour_joy:**

bold of you to assume we ever will :3

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> midnight gang rise up
> 
> (fun fact: i wrote this entire chapter after midnight. maybe that was where the 1am idea came from. hmmm)


	10. guys did i sleep too late last night? am i dreaming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bunny_yeon:  
> guys… its so early why are yall even texting now
> 
> _imyour_joy:  
> it’s 8am
> 
> bunny_yeon:  
> and your point?
> 
> _imyour_joy:  
> i  
> never mind

**solarsido’s new content source ;)** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 15 others**

**#general-stuff**

**solarsido:**

hello!  
what the Fuck happened here  
and why were yall texting at 3am

**hi_sseulgi:**

oh so the dinging i heard at 2 yesterday WASN’T a dream  
nice to know

**yerimiese:**

lmaooo seulgi

**solarsido:**

guys what happened to a sleep schedule

**renebaebae:**

Exactly my point??

**imyour_joy:**

imagine having a sleep schedule

**solarsido:**

n,,,noo,,,,,,,,, guys :(((

**moonbyul_2da:**

well, at least mamamoo slept early

**whee_inthemood:**

haha yeah… about that

**solarsido:**

,,,,,,,wheein you too???

**whee_inthemood:**

,,,,,maybe

**bunny_yeon:**

guys… its so early why are yall even texting now

**_imyour_joy:**

it’s 8am

**bunny_yeon:**

and your point?

**_imyour_joy:**

i  
never mind

**solarsido:**

ok but what exactly went on like last night  
and how do yall talk so much???

**yerimiese:**

tbh idk

**_imyour_joy:**

ok list time i guess

**solarsido:**

oh! thanks joy

**_imyour_joy:**

yeah but now you owe me a favour

**solarsido:**

i don’t mind… i think

**_imyour_joy:**

:)  
so! what happened last night:  
1\. hip references (you should’ve been there)

**yerimiese:**

2\. screaming

**_imyour_joy:**

2\. lots of screaming  
yeri, babe

**yerimiese:**

owo  
3\. midnight gang till 3am  
(you alr know this)

**solarsido:**

yes i do.

**_imyour_joy:**

4\. momrene emerges

**yerimiese:**

and she tells us all to go to sleep

**_imyour_joy:**

fun fact! we didn’t

**renebaebae:**

You should get a good night’s sleep tonight, then.  
To make up for yesterday.

**yerimiese:**

5\. lapslock

**solarsido:**

lapslock??  
of all things???

**yerimiese:**

yep

**totallynot_thomas:**

yall just ignored irene like :000

**_imyour_joy:**

yep

**yerimiese:**

that’s the point

**_imyour_joy:**

and 6.  
wheein’s confessing today

**solarsido:**

w  
what

**whee_inthemood:**

j-JOY NO

**solarsido:**

did i read that right  
guys did i sleep too late last night? am i dreaming?

**bunny_yeon:**

solar if YOU slept too late last night then what about like,, half this server??????

**solarsido:**

oh true

**moonbyul_2da:**

we’re not dreaming, not as far as i know,,  
…wheein?  
 ~~oh… oh wait i think i know what this is now~~

**whee_inthemood:**

w-why do you do this to me

**_imyour_joy:**

??? what did i do  
o  
oh.  
oops

**whee_inthemood:**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**solarsido:**

ouch  
i pinched myself

**bunny_yeon:**

congrats

**solarsido:**

it hurt. i’m not dreaming

**moonbyul_2da:**

yes i heard you from outside

**solarsido:**

you make that sound so weird

**moonbyul_2da:**

well that sounds like a you problem to me :P

**solarsido:**

hey >:(

**moonbyul_2da:**

kidding!! sorry :0000

**_mariahwasa:**

so we’re just gonna forget about the fact that the baby of mamamoo was gonna confess to someone today?

**whee_inthemood:**

oh so NOW you come online

**_mariahwasa:**

i’m alw online  
i just lurk :P

**whee_inthemood:**

a,,,,,, this was Not how this was supposed to go sfnjdshjfsdfhmnbhf

**bunny_yeon:**

why? is the person you’re gonna confess to here?

**whee_inthemood:**

msdfkjdhfd

**bunny_yeon:**

oh holy shit they ARE HERE

**whee_inthemood:**

mJFDSHFKJDSHFK  
hold on i’ll uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**bunny_yeon:**

you’ll…?

**renebaebae:**

Oh! This is so cute!   
Wheein, who are you confessing to?

**whee_inthemood:**

MFNJSDHFSDKFDSNBHFHKTBNBFDSGJ  
I’LL TELL YOU LATER HOLD ON I GTG FOR A SEC HERE

**bunny_yeon:**

lmaoo

**love coach hell yeah  
** **_imyour_joy, yerimiese, whee_inthemood**

**#wheesa**

**whee_inthemood:**

JOY

**_imyour_joy:**

fuck

**whee_inthemood:**

w-what am i supposed to do AAAA

**yerimiese:**

uhhhh  
i mean  
you cooould just take this opportunity to confess ???

**_imyour_joy:**

i mean, if you’re too shy we could always tell her for you

**yerimiese:**

joy, babe, no

**_imyour_joy:**

:(

**yerimiese:**

goodbye unnie mode joy

**_imyour_joy:**

yeah that only comes out once in a million years

**yerimiese:**

so… just like you?

**_imyour_joy:**

i  
ok yeah that’s true

**whee_inthemood:**

what am i looking at

**_imyour_joy:**

lovers’ quarrel  
now go confess to her

**whee_inthemood:**

b-but i- ?? i cant???

**_imyour_joy:**

weren’t you alr planning to confess?  
just take this opportunity!! it’ll be fine

**whee_inthemood:**

aalskdfhksjfhkdfhkjsdf,,,,,,,

**yerimiese:**

yess !! go !! good luck !!!

**solarsido’s new content source ;)** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 15 others**

**#general-stuff**

**_mariahwasa:**

wait so what’s even going on

**whee_inthemood:**

i’ll just,,,,,,,, dm

**bunny_yeon:**

dm who

**whee_inthemood:**

would i tell? :P

**bunny_yeon:**

i sure hope so

**whee_inthemood:**

no. no i wouldn't

**bunny_yeon:**

sad :((

**DMs  
whee_inthemood, _mariahwasa**

**whee_inthemood:**

ok so

**_mariahwasa:**

yep?

**whee_inthemood:**

this is gonna sound really weird and i’m really really sorry and you probably wont feel the same way but

**_mariahwasa:**

it’s fine, go ahead  
(if you feel like it, of course)

**whee_inthemood:**

ok so  
uhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
hold on while i compose myself

**_mariahwasa:**

that’s fair

**whee_inthemood:**

alright! so!  
i, uh,,  
i like you, kind of  
like in a “wanna date” kind of way

**_mariahwasa:**

oh  
  


**whee_inthemood:**

w-what's that supposed to mean

**_mariahwasa:**

ok so first of all  
bold of you to assume

**whee_inthemood:**

t,,to assume what

**_mariahwasa:**

> you probably wont feel the same way but  
yeah. uhhh about that  
stay right where you are  
i’m coming over

**whee_inthemood:**

w-what  
wait wait what  
hwasa?????  
  


**solarsido’s new content source ;)** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 15 others**

**#general-stuff**

**_mariahwasa:**

hell yeah

**bunny_yeon:**

hwasa  
hwasa what’s going on

**_imyour_joy:**

:P

**bunny_yeon:**

**@_mariahwasa  
@_mariahwasa  
@_mariahwasa**

**solarsido:**

yeah like seriously, i actually want to know

**bunny_yeon:**

**@_mariahwasa**

**yerimiese:**

stop pinging her :(

**bunny_yeon:**

b-but i thought you were the one who started the pinging thing ?? i

**yerimiese:**

hold on hold on everybody shut up she’s typing

**_mariahwasa:**

so

**moonbyul_2da:**

:o

**bunny_yeon:**

:OOO spillll

**_mariahwasa:**

so!  
wheein and i may or may not be dating rn

**bunny_yeon:**

OH

_OH_

**whee_inthemood:**

mnjfkhsdhfsjkasjfhs,,,,,,,,,

**solarsido:**

ohhh so _you’re_ who wheein was gonna confess to !!!  
dw yall im sure both of you are cute together :DDD

**_mariahwasa:**

oh we are!  
[firstwheesaselfie.jpg]

**bunny_yeon:**

“first wheesa selfie” LMAO you’re so whippeddddd  
ngl its kinda cute tho

**renebaebae:**

Aww!!

**whee_inthemood:**

sjdkfsjdkfhajkdshfgfhsj  
(i will only communicate via keysmashing now)

**moonbyul_2da:**

y-you just communicated via non-keysmashing

**whee_inthemood:**

it’s in brackets it doesn’t count

**moonbyul_2da:**

but y-  
never mind !! if you say so !!

**yerimiese:**

HELL YEAH WHEEIN YOU GO GIRL

**whee_inthemood:**

DJKSFHJKHRJKFHSDJKFHSJKDFHK?????

**yerimiese:**

that’s how you get the girlllll

**_imyour_joy:**

yeri babe i thought you liked ariana grande, not taylor swift

**yerimiese:**

now you’ve got no tears (left) to cry

**_imyour_joy:**

oh there we go!

**whee_inthemood:**

as long as you don’t tell me to “break up with (my) girlfriend because youre bored” i’ll be good :P

**yerimiese:**

>:)

**whee_inthemood:**

yeri no

**yerimiese:**

yeri yes

**renebaebae:**

yeri no

**yerimiese:**

yeri maybe

**_imyour_joy:**

yeri no :(

**yerimiese:**

:(  
yeri no…

**renebaebae:**

better

**yerimiese:**

>:(

**chaebberry:**

since when was joy yeri’s impulse control

**yerimiese:**

yeah idk at this point we're both 90% of each other's impulse controls  
because we Disagree on how to create chaos and it's sad :((((

**chaebberry:**

mhm i think without joy yeri would probably go feral  
the other way round, too

**yerimiese:**

i am constantly one step away from going feral so… you’re not wrong there  
ok anw!! back to the topic   
so i got wheein together with hwasa who’s next  
looking at all you single idiots

**renebaebae:**

First of all, even though I have someone I like, I’m never getting you to be my ‘wingwoman’.

**yerimiese:**

y  
you have someone you like?  
:)

**renebaebae:**

How do you

**yerimiese:**

how do you...?

**renebaebae:**

Sorry, I accidentally sent that before I finished typing.  
How do you delete messages on Discord?

**_imyour_joy:**

just here to say holy crap irene types Fast for a boomer

**renebaebae:**

Joy, please answer

**_imyour_joy:**

no full stop. nice

**yerimiese:**

oh :) getting desperate, aren’t we, irene?

**renebaebae:**

No I’m not.

**yerimiese:**

:)))) are you sure? :)))))))

  
  


_(_ _renebaebae has deleted 1 message.)_

  
  


**renebaebae:**

Thanks, Jihyo.

**totallynot_thomas:**

np lmao, it’s hard putting up with crazy kids 24/7

**_imyour_joy:**

we’re not kids

**totallynot_thomas:**

i look at your ages and i beg to differ

**_imyour_joy:**

then Beg

**yerimiese:**

crap   
i didn’t screenshot that  
never thought boomerene would learn how to delete a message

**renebaebae:**

:)

**yerimiese:**

fuck

**renebaebae:**

Now you have no proof that I said anything.

**_imyour_joy:**

emoticon irene’s at it again :O

**todayis_wendy:**

hi  
sorry to interrupt but  
just jumping in for the obligatory reminder to stream wanna be myself (by mamamoo)

**whee_inthemood:**

dmsjkfhdsfjhakhsdkjfhsdkhfkajhsd

**todayis_wendy:**

uhh  
does wheein only speak in keysmashes now

**_mariahwasa:**

only when i speak to her

**whee_inthemood:**

klFDJKSFHSDJKFHJK

**bunny_yeon:**

> just jumping in for the obligatory reminder to stream wanna be myself (by mamamoo)  
oh so THAT’S WHY all of mamamoo slept so early last night

**whee_inthemood:**

_most_ of mamamoo

**bunny_yeon:**

oh right lmao  
yeah, most of mamamoo

**todayis_wendy:**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sk-qyR224fU>  
now stream it

**moonbyul_2da:**

(thanks wendy!)

**todayis_wendy:**

~~you stream it too~~

**moonbyul_2da:**

and look at how cool i am in the mv? yes please!

**_mariahwasa:**

ok moonbyul

**solarsido:**

also moonbyul, what are you doing right now? i was thinking (since i’m out and all) i could buy something back for you guys

**moonbyul_2da:**

what am i doing now?  
hmm…   
thinking of you ;)

**solarsido:**

i

**todayis_wendy:**

SMOOTH

**bunny_yeon:**

more like greasy

**renebaebae:**

You have to admit, though, it’s kind of cute.

**moonbyul_2da:**

;))))))))

**solarsido:**

i… don’t know how to respond to that

**moonbyul_2da:**

then don’t.  
i’ll shut you up soon enough :)

**solarsido:**

jsfdhfkjdshfskhahdjkfskjfhdjsdkfjhdsjkfhdsjkfhdjskfhdjskfhskjfh???????

**moonbyul_2da:**

~~wait uhh did i go too far with the greasiness?~~

**solarsido:**

n-no i think i’m ok

**bunny_yeon:**

LMAO

**todayis_wendy:**

uhh solar you suure you ok there?

**solarsido:**

(road work ahead voice) i sure HOPE i am

**gay panic time** **  
hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, solarsido**

**#because-we-are-lesbians**

**solarsido:**

help

**todayis_wendy:**

dude solar omg mb’s actually flirting with you

**solarsido:**

yep i’m internally screaming bc i’m out so i can’t scream physically

**todayis_wendy:**

so like,,,  
on all levels except physical

**solarsido:**

:D  
i am ~~a wolf~~ SCREAMING

**todayis_wendy:**

ah, i see you are a (person) of culture as well

**solarsido:**

:DDDDD  
also! the flirting basically means… plan Fake Date And Get The Girl worked?

**todayis_wendy:**

well,,,, not for me

**solarsido:**

:P

**hi_sseulgi:**

oh i forgot to mention!   
moonbyul did say she was feeling kinda shitty lately because you and wendy were filming together  
she’s normally your ‘colleague 1’ right?

**solarsido:**

oh.  
oh fuck

**todayis_wendy:**

:O is it finally time to get moonsun together?

**solarsido:**

aa i really gotta cheer her up  
maybe this was a bad idea

**todayis_wendy:**

…maybe it was…  
yikes @ moonbyul and irene

**solarsido:**

okay yknow what?  
i’ll try to ask her out

**todayis_wendy:**

whoa.

**hi_sseulgi:**

:O

**solarsido:**

like FUCK being shy and all that  
i’m gonna ask her out on a date!

**todayis_wendy:**

hell yeah!!

**solarsido:**

and wendy you should too :D

**todayis_wendy:**

w  
wwwait no-

**solarsido:**

i mean if you’re shy or worried or anything  
it doesn’t have to be romantic  
you can just ask her to go like,,,,,, hang out or smth  
some “time away from yeri and joy”

**todayis_wendy:**

oh :0 she _would_ like that

**hi_sseulgi:**

aww wait so you’re gonna leave me alone with them?

**todayis_wendy:**

rip   
but essentially, yeah

**solarsido:**

yep!  
  


**todayis_wendy:**

wait,, but what if irene asks about wensolar

**solarsido:**

you can just say it was all speculation :D

**todayis_wendy:**

yeah, along with juuuust a hint of emotional manipulation :PPPP

**solarsido:**

ah,,,,,, i guess so  
  


**todayis_wendy:**

ok anw, we can’t change the past, so  
now i just,,, ask her out? platonically??

**solarsido:**

yep!

**todayis_wendy:**

oh  
ok then :PPP

**solarsido:**

tomorrow?

**todayis_wendy:**

uhhh tbh i think i’ll just ask her when she’s free

**solarsido:**

good enough :D

**todayis_wendy:**

oh yeah! seulgi, do _you_ have a crush on anyone?

**hi_sseulgi:**

nah  
and even if i did i wouldn’t tell :PPP uwu

**todayis_wendy:**

aww :(  
but aren’t we your friends?

**hi_sseulgi:**

yeah but like  
imagine having the courage to tell anyone anything about yourself uwu

**solarsido:**

ok tbh same

**todayis_wendy:**

mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's (clap clap jazz hands) EXAM PERIOD TIME but nope, there's no changes to the update schedule! i swear i'll still get one chapter out per week uwu !!!
> 
> also lately i've been getting into kdramas... again... hotel del luna especially... haha oops
> 
> speaking of which, yall know how i was considering adding loona into this fic then decided not to? well... what about... hotel del loona.............. :OO  
> ( i might write it after i'm done with this one - like a rewrite of hotel del luna but with loona replacing the mostly main characters. i've planned out who's replacing who in the main cast alr, i just need to write it out :DDD what do you guys think of the idea? :DD i might start it earlier than expected if the idea gets a good reception uwu)


	11. well someone’s impatient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> solarsido:  
> just pull an itzy  
> be Not Shy
> 
> todayis_wendy:  
> not shy? not me
> 
> solarsido:  
> itzyyyyyyy
> 
> todayis_wendy:  
> (as in, i can’t be not-shy)
> 
> solarsido:  
> w  
> wendy nO

**gay panic time** **  
hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, solarsido**

**#because-we-are-lesbians**

**solarsido:**

hey  
hey wendy  
have you asked irene out yet

**todayis_wendy:**

well someone’s impatient

**solarsido:**

yeah  
because there’s the (pretty high) chance that you won’t ask her out :(

**todayis_wendy:**

i mean  
she might not even say yes

**solarsido:**

w-  
what.

**todayis_wendy:**

what??

**solarsido:**

have you SEEN her?? she’s so whipped omg

**todayis_wendy:**

she is Not

**solarsido:**

but it’s so obvious wendy omg  
every single time she slips out of autocaps  
it’s because of you

**todayis_wendy:**

not really… mostly it was because of joyri and wheesa

**solarsido:**

joyri and wheesa AND you. did you not see her “oh”??

**todayis_wendy:**

i mean  
it could’ve just been an accident?

**solarsido:**

do you Really think irene does things on accident

**todayis_wendy:**

………….  
nah i guess not

**solarsido:**

exactly. so she’s whipped

**todayis_wendy:**

aahdfjk,,,,,,,  
if you say so

**solarsido:**

tbh just don’t think too much about it !! she won’t turn down an offer to get away from joy and yeri ngl

**todayis_wendy:**

ah,,, i guess so

**solarsido:**

just pull an itzy  
be Not Shy

**todayis_wendy:**

not shy? not me

**solarsido:**

itzyyyyyyy

**todayis_wendy:**

(as in, i can’t be not-shy)

**solarsido:**

w  
wendy nO  
it’s platonic it’s not like you’re confessing omg  
that’s my job !!

**todayis_wendy:**

you’re gonna confess to irene???

**solarsido:**

no i meant im confessing to moonbyul

**todayis_wendy:**

oh yeah, how’s that going?

**solarsido:**

way to change the subject, wendy  
but yeah you know what?  
to pressure you, i’m only gonna confess after you ask her ou

**todayis_wendy:**

wait no you can’t do that

**solarsido:**

try me

**todayis_wendy:**

then what if i never ask her out

**solarsido:**

then i never confess :3

**todayis_wendy:**

but  
but MOONSUN??

**solarsido:**

if you don’t ask irene out, then no more moonsun :3333

**todayis_wendy:**

NOOOOO  
OK FINE  
I’ll ASK HER OUT LATER TODAY

**solarsido:**

send me a screenshot as proof HAHA  
(damn i sound like yeri now)

**todayis_wendy:**

waitwaitwait hold on  
are you yeri using solar’s phone

**solarsido:**

wendy we live in different dorms

**todayis_wendy:**

oh right.  
just checking because last time joy took seul’s phone and used it to trick me into going back into the twicevelvet (now twicevelvetmoo) server

**solarsido:**

was that when i joined?

**todayis_wendy:**

idk everything happened so fast i don’t remember

**solarsido:**

ok but like  
i don’t think yeri would know about wenrene  
otherwise she’d be screaming about it in twicevelvetmoo chat  
(aka solarsido content chat)

**todayis_wendy:**

SOLARSIDO CONTENT CHAT SDFKHJSDHF  
i- i mean you’re not wrong—

**solarsido:**

when am i ever

**todayis_wendy:**

when you thought moonbyul didn’t like you

**solarsido:**

oh. right. lmao  
OK NOW GO ASK HER OUT

**todayis_wendy:**

omg ok fine fine

**DMs  
renebaebae, todayis_wendy**

**todayis_wendy:**

hey irene  
so i was thinking  
do you wanna uh,, go out sometime? spend some time away from the,, chaos that is joy and yeri

**renebaebae:**

Just the two of us?

**todayis_wendy:**

uhhhhhhhh yeah!  
that would be optimal

**gay panic time** **  
hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, solarsido**

**#because-we-are-lesbians**

**todayis_wendy:**

i’m such a dumbass omg she asked me “just the two of us?” and i said “that would be optimal” WORDS ARE FAILING ME HELP

**solarsido:**

idk she uses autocaps she can’t really judge

**todayis_wendy:**

STILL  
AAAKHDSFJKNKSMCJNKJSDHFJKDMSCNK

**solarsido:**

what did she say afterwards?

**todayis_wendy:**

she’s,,,,,,, still typing i’m gonna die hahaha

**solarsido:**

:0 rip and good luck

**DMs  
renebaebae, todayis_wendy**

**renebaebae:**

So… we just leave Seul to deal with those two?

**todayis_wendy:**

yeah  
i mean, i think you need a break, so

**renebaebae:**

I don’t need a break.  
(Though I do want one.)

**todayis_wendy:**

then we should go out!  
even if you don’t need one, wouldn’t it be fun?

**renebaebae:**

But can Seulgi keep up with Joy and Yeri?

**todayis_wendy:**

eh, she’ll manage

**renebaebae:**

Okay.  
I think I can go out on Saturday. What time are you free?  
Wendy?  
Wait, hold on. Do you hear screaming, or is it just me?  
Are you still there? It says you’re online. Is this a bug?

**todayis_wendy:**

NO no no i’m good no screaming in this household Whatsoever y e s we’re fine

**renebaebae:**

That’s… uh, good to know.

**todayis_wendy:**

hold on i’ll uhhh check my phone and see what time i’m free !! yeah

**renebaebae:**

Okay!

**gay panic time** **  
hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, solarsido**

**#because-we-are-lesbians**

**todayis_wendy:**

AAASSSSSDFGDFHSDKHFJDSHFKDSFJKDSHF

**solarsido:**

shush i can hear your screaming from over here in the mamamoo dorms

**todayis_wendy:**

you can??

**solarsido:**

nah just joking  
so she said yes?

**todayis_wendy:**

YEAH

**solarsido:**

hell yeahhhh  
ok later today i’ll confess to byulie

**todayis_wendy:**

in dms?

**solarsido:**

ye  
don’t want yeri on _my_ ass this time

**todayis_wendy:**

yeah moonbyul’ll get jealous :3

**solarsido:**

:3

**hi_sseulgi:**

omg wendy you asked her out  
yay!!! uwuwu

**todayis_wendy:**

hehe yeah!!  
but that just means… you’ll have to deal with yeri and joy for a day

**hi_sseulgi:**

wait what

**solarsido:**

LMAO

**todayis_wendy**

uhhh haha i didn’t tell you?

**solarsido:**

you did  
we talked about it here

**todayis_wendy:**

oh!

**hi_sseulgi:**

no no wait i have to WHAT

**todayis_wendy:**

deal with yeri and joy for a day

**hi_sseulgi:**

oh nooooo  
but i can’t!!

**todayis_wendy:**

but irene alr agreed…

**hi_sseulgi:**

:((((  
ahhh fine…  
but i won’t be happy about it >:(

**todayis_wendy:**

F  
good luck  
also, it’s on saturday, so you might wanna get ready before then

**hi_sseulgi:**

>:(

**solarsido:**

hehe seulgi’s cute when she’s angy

**hi_sseulgi:**

>:((((

**todayis_wendy:**

solar… stay loyal to moonbyul, won’t you?

**solarsido:**

:0  
ok finee

**hi_sseulgi:**

hehe rip

**ttwice (and also yeri sometimes because TEA)** **  
** **_imyour_joy, yerimiese, bunny_yeon and 8 others**

**#tea-tea-and-more-tea**

**yerimiese:**

hi

**bunny_yeon:**

hi yeri  
what bs are you gonna pull on us this time

**yerimiese:**

:0 i  
i am Offended  
you can’t just assume things are gonna go haywire when i’m here

**bunny_yeon:**

i never said that

**yerimiese:**

well you Implied

**bunny_yeon:**

and what makes you say that

**yerimiese:**

i-  
JOY BB BACK ME UP HERE

**_imyour_joy:**

no thanks

**yerimiese:**

WHAT

**_imyour_joy:**

nah

**bunny_yeon:**

LMAO  
ok but legit what are you here for

**yerimiese:**

ok so  
do yall remember when irene said she liked someone

**totallynot_thomas:**

no

**yerimiese:**

jihyo you were there

**totallynot_thomas:**

oops haha suddenly i am Illiterate

**yerimiese:**

>:(  
ok but legit irene said that

**sssana_conda:**

you have no proof

**bonjuru_babey:**

i’m checking the chat. and no she didn’t say it

**yerimiese:**

yes because she deleted the message  
(jihyo i’m still blaming you)

**bonjuru_babey:**

irene. deleting a message. are you sure

**yerimiese:**

yes jihyo can confirm  
jihyo tell them

**totallynot_thomas:**

this sign can’t (tell me what to do) because i can’t read!

**yerimiese:**

YES YOU CAN HOW ARE YOU TALKING HERE NOW

**totallynot_thomas:**

text to speech + vice versa

**bunny_yeon:**

who says vice versa nowadays

**totallynot_thomas:**

me :)

**bunny_yeon:**

wait can you even type smiley faces out if youre using voice commands

**totallynot_thomas:**

:)

**bunny_yeon:**

:O  
she ISN’T using voice commands  
yeri get her ass

**yerimiese:**

you’re closer to her you do it

**bunny_yeon:**

no

**yerimiese:**

fuck  
ok but back to the point

**bonjuru_babey:**

what is this, the 19th time?

**totallynot_thomas:**

uhhhh hold on lemme check  
oh it actually is  
wow

**chaebberry:**

19?  
hi im jared 19  
and i never fuckin learnt how to read

**yerimiese:**

AND I NEVER FUCKIN LEARNT HOW TO READ  
SAME BRAIN

**bunny_yeon:**

:) wait if yeri doesn’t know how to read then i can say anything about her and she won’t know?

**totallynot_thomas:**

nayeon… no

**bunny_yeon:**

ok so  
uhhhh what to say what to say…  
:O got it

**totallynot_thomas:**

_nayeon_

**bunny_yeon:**

yeri’s (jared’s?) a dumbass

**yerimiese:**

HEY

**bunny_yeon**

i thought you said you never learnt how to read, jared  
how do you know what i’m saying? :)

**yerimiese:**

nayeon it’s a _vine  
_you boomer

**bunny_yeon:**

i  
I AM NOT A BOOMER

**yerimiese:**

are you sure

**bunny_yeon:**

YES

**totallynot_thomas:**

ok ok guys calm down  
or do i have to be the mum of this dumb household again

**yerimiese:**

so it’s confirmed, jihyo IS my mum

**totallynot_thomas:**

no

**yerimiese:**

:(

**totallynot_thomas:**

also to clarify no irene does not have a crush on anyone :)

**yerimiese:**

BUT THE SMILEY FACE

**totallynot_thomas:**

the smiley face doesn’t mean anything :))

**chaebberry:**

ok but admittedly jihyo is getting a lil sus

**yerimiese:**

RIGHT

**totallynot_thomas:**

no im not :3

**yerimiese:**

THAT SMILEY FACE  
IT IS THE FACE OF EVIL

**chaebberry:**

i-  
now you’re just being overdramatic

**yerimiese:**

weren’t you there when she said it??  
that she liked someone ????

**chaebberry:**

idk at some point i put down my phone to get a drink  
so maybe i missed it

**yerimiese:**

FUCK

**totallynot_thomas:**

you can’t back up your claims, yeri, give it up :3

**yerimiese:**

NEVER

**_imyour_joy:**

ok actually

**yerimiese:**

omg joy  
back me up here  
wait fuck we’re gfs they won’t believe you either

**_imyour_joy:**

well,,,,,,  
they will if i have this  
[irenecrushproof.jpg]

**yerimiese:**

OH SHIT  
IT’S THE HOLY GRAIL  
YOU GOT A SCREENSHOT

**_imyour_joy:**

yep! :3

**totallynot_thomas:**

oh  
fuck  
irene’s gonna kill me.

**yerimiese:**

too bad :))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exams coming in less than one week... die time
> 
> ok but on the bright side i listened to more loona this weekend :333 i listened to all 1/3 songs and honestly loona has such a great discography?? like we have great upbeat fun songs like valentine girl or you and me together but we also have sweet soft ballads like sonatine or fairy tale,,,,, they're all So Good (and yeah that is a red velvet reference) so basically all i can say is? stan loona
> 
> EDIT 27/07 (sunday, the week after i posted chapter 11):   
> hey uh! about this week's chapter!   
> i think i did mention exams were coming last week. and, about that... uh. they are Here,, i am Dead,,, so uhm unfortunately no chapter this week. and maybe for the next one too. yeah my exams last for 2 weeks (final exams! yay...) so yeah i should probably be back on... 11th oct?   
> sorry :((((
> 
> tldr: hiatus until 11/10 (october 11th, the sunday 2 weeks from now)


	12. second of all, wendy’s actually nice to me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> solarsido:  
> @moonbyul_2da
> 
> yerimiese:  
> what are you doing >:0
> 
> solarsido:  
> waiting
> 
> yerimiese:  
> for?
> 
> moonbyul_2da:  
> who pinged  
> oh hi
> 
> solarsido:  
> that.

**solarsido’s new content source ;)** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 15 others**

**#general-stuff**

**todayis_wendy:**

hey, yeri

**yerimiese:**

what

**todayis_wendy:**

you’ve been acting unnaturally nice to me lately  
are you Okay

**yerimiese:**

i mean,  
i Could tell irene about that one time you broke a plate when she was out and you didn’t tell her   
which is also the reason why up till now we have one missing plate

**renebaebae:**

Wait, what?

**todayis_wendy:**

YERI NO

**_imyour_joy:**

lmao rip wendy

**renebaebae:**

…You know what?  
It’s okay. It was a long time ago anyway.  
Just be more careful next time, okay?

**_imyour_joy:**

what

**yerimiese:**

what.

**_imyour_joy:**

????? irene last time i broke a plate you made me pay for it  
and now wendy doesn’t have to?????  
what is this Homophobia

**renebaebae:**

First of all, I’m pretty sure every single one of us likes girls.

**_imyour_joy:**

oh fuck. right

**renebaebae:**

And second of all, _Wendy’s_ _actually nice to me!_

**_imyour_joy:**

wh-

**yerimiese:**

WBNEFBKJSDBFBSBDJKF  
LMAOOOOOO F

**todayis_wendy:**

okay but seriously why are you so nice to me now

**yerimiese:**

do you Want me to be-

**totallynot_thomas:**

because wensolar

**todayis_wendy:**

oh  
hey **@solarsido**  
just checking, but neither of us actually said wensolar was a real thing, right?

**solarsido:**

yep

**todayis_wendy:**

great  
because i think solar has some things to say about that

**solarsido:**

yep!  
hold on a sec tho

**yerimiese:**

_hold on????_  
you are with _hold_ ing us from the tea. is this Allowed

**_imyour_joy:**

no it isnt  
give us the tea Now

**solarsido:**

not now

**yerimiese:**

fuck you

**solarsido:**

do that yourself coward

**gay panic time** **  
hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, solarsido**

**#because-we-are-lesbians**

**solarsido:**

ah...  
just got a nervousness surge  
right as i was gonna confess, too...

**todayis_wendy:**

dude go for it  
either way you’re defi gonna be better than me at confessing

**hi_sseulgi:**

good luck solar !!!!

**todayis_wendy:**

yeah gl <333 !!

**solarsido:**

:’)  
alRIGHT let’s go

**solarsido’s new content source ;)** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 15 others**

**#general-stuff**

**solarsido:**

**@moonbyul_2da**

**yerimiese:**

what are you doing >:0

**solarsido:**

waiting

**yerimiese:**

for?

**moonbyul_2da:**

who pinged  
oh hi

**solarsido:**

that.

**moonbyul_2da:**

what?

**solarsido:**

uh  
OKAY so  
here we go

  
**yerimiese:**

tea?  
is this what we have been waiting for

**solarsido:**

**@moonbyul_2da** i kind of like you  
a bit  
okay, a _lot_ ,

**moonbyul_2da:**

what,

**yerimiese:**

IT IS

**solarsido:**

uhh it’s okay if you don’t like me back!  
because admittedly i haven’t been very good at showing signs  
don’t think i even showed any tbh

**moonbyul_2da:**

no no wait it’s not that  
uhhhhh hold on i’ll dm

**yerimiese:**

oh my god   
WHAT AM I LOOKING AT

**solarsido:**

uhhhh  
honestly i don’t even know

**DMs  
solarsido, moonbyul_2da:**

**moonbyul_2da:**

okay i’m gonna be very very honest here

**solarsido:**

yyeah go ahead

**moonbyul_2da:**

i,,,,,,,  
i cant believe you didn’t realise i liked you,

**solarsido:**

w  
wjkfbJSDKFJHSDFBHSK

**moonbyul_2da:**

i thought i was so obvious ahhh

**solarsido:**

hhhh damn  
so we’re just two oblivious gay idiots huh

**moonbyul_2da:**

two oblivious gay idiots who’ve found their way to each other <3

**solarsido:**

WBEJFBKJFKSDF BYULIEEEEEEE  
CHEESYYYYY

**moonbyul_2da:**

it’s my strong suit ;)  
speaking of which, have you ever seen me in a suit?

**solarsido:**

yeah  
I Will Decline To Comment

**moonbyul_2da:**

also just to check what level of flirting are you okay with

**solarsido:**

all of it,

**moonbyul_2da:**

COOL  
okay so i think we should tell the main chat  
we really left them on a cliffhanger jn lmao

**solarsido:**

okay

**solarsido’s new content source ;)** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 15 others**

**#general-stuff**

**totallynot_thomas:**

yall pretty much just left us hanging like that huh

**yerimiese:**

the amount of Disrespect in this household

**renebaebae:**

Yeri, don’t you disrespect us a lot too?

**yerimiese:**

wh-

**_imyour_joy:**

lmao

**renebaebae:**

Joy, you too.

**_imyour_joy:**

D:<

**bunny_yeon:**

oooh the callouts  
did i click on twitter by accident?

**renebaebae:**

Hello, Nayeon.

**bunny_yeon:**

hello creepy

**renebaebae:**

How am I creepy?

**bunny_yeon:**

*glances at All Autocaps* hmm i wonder

**renebaebae:**

Excuse you, I just choose to type differently.

**bunny_yeon:**

:PPPPP 

**yerimiese:**

guys shut up we still haven’t heard from moonbyul and solar yet  
 **@moonbyul_2da @solarsido** tAlk **  
@moonbyul_2da @solarsido  
** **@moonbyul_2da @solarsido  
@moonbyul_2da @solarsido**

**moonbyul_2da:**

okay okay i’m here

**yerimiese:**

spill. Now

**moonbyul_2da:**

maybe if you asked nicely

**totallynot_thomas:**

come on, moonbyul… yall really left us on a cliffhanger there

**solarsido:**

well we’re not your entertainers >:(

**_imyour_joy:**

that’s what you think

**yerimiese:**

we're all each other's entertainers   
in this chat everyone’s a clown :P

**moonbyul_2da:**

HEY  
my gf isn’t a clown

**yerimiese:**

SO SHE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND NOW

**moonbyul_2da:**

yeah  
what about it?

**yerimiese:**

maybe don’t leave us in suspense next time…

**moonbyul_2da:**

excuse me?

**solarsido:**

next time??

**moonbyul_2da:**

don’t worry yeba there won’t be a next time  
you’re the only one for me <33333

**solarsido:**

aww <3333333333

**yerimiese:**

ew get a room

**totallynot_thomas:**

i’m glad for you both!!  
(yeri, shush)

**renebaebae:**

Awww!   
(Wow, how many confessions are we going to have in this chat? This is like... the third...)

**totallynot_thomas:**

also “yeba” UwU

**solarsido:**

UwU  
> How many confessions are we going to have in this chat?  
i have no idea, tbh, but i’m not adding any more to the Confession Counter, that's for sure

**yerimiese:**

well i know irene can yeet the confession counter up LMAO

**renebaebae:**

What?

**yerimiese:**

lmao  
joy?  
your cue

**_imyour_joy:**

don’t tell me what to do, yeri  
…  
[irenecrushproof.jpg]

**yerimiese:**

excuse you, i just did

_(renebaebae has deleted 1 message.)_

**renebaebae:**

No.

**yerimiese:**

ew party pooper

**_imyour_joy:**

>:P

**renebaebae:**

Also, I’m going to do something else, so I won’t be reading this chat for a while. **@totallynot_thomas** If they repost the picture again feel free to delete it.   
And by 'a while', I mean a couple minutes.

**totallynot_thomas:**

no prob, bob

**renebaebae:**

There's no one called Bob here. Did you send that in the wrong chat?   
(Again?)

**totallynot_thomas:**

…irene we really need to brush up on your internet slang.

**renebaebae:**

Okay, but not now. I need to go off and do something else.  
And no, not in that way, Yeri.

**yerimiese:**

;)  
ah shit too late

**totallynot_thomas:**

lmao if you say so  
seeya then!

**renebaebae:**

Bye!

**DMs  
renebaebae, todayis_wendy**

**renebaebae:**

Hey, Wendy?  
You still online?

**todayis_wendy:**

heyo you need anything?

**renebaebae:**

Did you check if you’re free on Saturday?  
We don’t have anything on our schedules on that day (miraculously enough) but you might have some personal stuff on that day, so I wanted to check.  
You know, because the tentative day off for our date is Saturday and all.

**todayis_wendy:**

w  
our what

**renebaebae:**

Sorry, Freudian slip.  
*the tentative date for our day off is Saturday.

**todayis_wendy:**

yeah i’m free on saturday  
no personal stuff or anything

**renebaebae:**

Right! So it’s confirmed, then?

**todayis_wendy:**

yep  
rip seulgi

**renebaebae:**

She’ll be fine.  
We’re only going out for a day, what could go wrong?

**todayis_wendy:**

…did we just jinx ourselves

**renebaebae:**

Probably.  
Oh well.

**ttwice (and also yeri sometimes because TEA)** **  
** **_imyour_joy, yerimiese, bunny_yeon and 11 others**

**#tea-tea-and-more-tea**

**yerimiese:**

this is so sad  
wensolar is No Longer a thing

**bunny_yeon:**

i’m like tt

**totallynot_thomas:**

just like tt…  
okay but we should respect solar and moonbyul  
they like each other and they’re a couple now and that’s that

**sssana_conda:**

yes drink your Respect Women Juice  
ok bye

**_imyour_joy:**

you really popped in just to say that huh

**sssana_conda:**

_bye_

**_imyour_joy:**

sure

**yerimiese:**

also… we have another thing to speculate about

**_imyour_joy:**

ah yes

**totallynot_thomas:**

what

**yerimiese:**

IRENE CRUSH

**_imyour_joy:**

irene crush irene crush irene crush

**totallynot_thomas:**

excuse me?

**yerimiese:**

[irenecrushproof.jpg]  
[irenecrushproof.jpg]  
[irenecrushproof.jpg]

**totallynot_thomas:**

yeri,

_(totallynot_thomas has deleted 3 messages.)_

**yerimiese:**

yes? :3

**totallynot_thomas:**

do that again and you’re going to be the one who’s crushed

**yerimiese:**

…lame

**_imyour_joy:**

HEY  
no one crushes my gf >:(

**totallynot_thomas:**

oh lmao you’re cute when you’re mad

**_imyour_joy:**

i am NOT CUTE

**totallynot_thomas:**

hmm if you say so :///////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXAMS ARE O V E R BABEYYYY  
> okay i'm gonna be very honest with yall i made this chapter in One day (i.e. yesterday) because i procrastinate,,,,,, and i'm a little bit off my game oops but i hope it turned out okay !!
> 
> also !! @Rocofort i actually listened to Max & Match over these 3 weeks!! and i gotta say i am Hooked i love love love it so much :DDDDD thanks for the recommendation UwU


	13. irene be like haha suppression of free speech go brrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renebaebae:  
> I think Yeri might just mess up our plans.
> 
> todayis_wendy:  
> she’s yeri what do you expect

**totally not the rv gc** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 2 others**

**#yes-we’re-gay-what-about-it**

**yerimiese:**

hi

**_imyour_joy:**

hello  
and how is everyone doing on this fine saturday morning  
with our schedules free and our mental states dead

**yerimiese:**

oh i’m doing Terrible!

**_imyour_joy:**

whole mood  
also damn we haven’t used this chat in a while, wow

**todayis_wendy:**

yeah mostly because mamamoo was added to the twicevelvet chat (now twicevelvetmoo?) and you haven’t stopped using it since

**_imyour_joy:**

still loved how that turned out btw

**todayis_wendy:**

what, with moonsun and wheesa?

**_imyour_joy:**

yeah and of course we also have…   
IRENE CRUSH

**todayis_wendy:**

say what now

**_imyour_joy:**

what now.

**todayis_wendy:**

exactly

**_imyour_joy:**

oh fuck off

**yerimiese:**

IRENE CRUSH IRENE CRUSH IRENE CRUSH

**_imyour_joy:**

IRENE CRUSH IRENE CRUSH IRENE CRUSH

  
_(renebaebae has deleted 3 messages.)  
  
_

**renebaebae:**

Anyways, we didn’t just have Moonsun and Wheesa, we also had the Mom Alliance.

**_imyour_joy:**

irene be like haha suppression of free speech go brrr

**renebaebae:**

I’m not a dictator, Joy.

**_imyour_joy:**

you sure about that

**yerimiese:**

ew mom alliance??? is that what you’re calling yourselves now  
boomer alliance more like

**renebaebae:**

Excuse you, Jihyo doesn’t even type with autocaps on.

**yerimiese:**

ok boomer

**renebaebae:**

…

**todayis_wendy:**

yeri…

**yerimiese:**

yes?

**todayis_wendy:**

…it’s fine  
i don’t want you causing more trouble for seulgi later

**yerimiese:**

uh wendy  
what do you mean “causing more trouble for seulgi later”

**todayis_wendy:**

uh

_(todayis_wendy has deleted 1 message.)_

**yerimiese:**

LMAO  
you can’t stop me i already quoted your text  
what do you mean, wendy

**todayis_wendy:**

UH

**yerimiese:**

wendy……………

**todayis_wendy:**

UHHHH

**renebaebae:**

I’m going out later.   
Wendy was just concerned that Seulgi would be unable to control you two if she were, say, going out to buy something as well.

**yerimiese:**

YOU’RE GOING OUT LATER????

**renebaebae:**

Ah… damn it.

**DMs  
renebaebae, todayis_wendy:**

**renebaebae:**

I think Yeri might just mess up our plans.

**todayis_wendy:**

she’s yeri what do you expect

**renebaebae:**

Fair enough. But how do we work around this?

**todayis_wendy:**

…offer her something

**renebaebae:**

Offer her something?

**todayis_wendy:**

as a bribe. kind of

**renebaebae:**

Oh.  
How did I never think of that?

**todayis_wendy:**

probably bc there'd be too many adverse long term effects  
like 1. she might try to get you to buy her stuff and promise to not screw things up... and then screw things up anyway,  
2\. i don’t think i need to continue, actually, 1 was bad enough

**renebaebae:**

…Right.  
But hey, it’s only one time.  
What could go wrong?

**todayis_wendy:**

(narrator voice) and then everything went wrong,

**renebaebae:**

Hey, don’t jinx it! :(

**todayis_wendy:**

okay okay :PPPP  
but only because you asked nicely

**renebaebae:**

Okay, we should go back to the main chat now. I think Yeri’s going to go nuts if we stay silent for so long.

**todayis_wendy:**

lmao true

**totally not the rv gc** **  
renebaebae, hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, and 2 others**

**#yes-we’re-gay-what-about-it**

**yerimiese:**

guys  
GUYS  
 **@renebaebae @hi_sseulgi @todayis_wendy  
** HOW DID I NOT KNOW IRENE WAS GOING OUT

**hi_sseulgi:**

hey what’s going on  
i got pinged ?

**yerimiese:**

duhhh

**renebaebae:**

You didn’t know because I didn’t tell you, Yeri.

**yerimiese:**

:00000 i am Offended  
but still! you’re going out! that’s great >:)

**renebaebae:**

What are you going to do.

**yerimiese:**

you’ll never know :)))))  
until i do it, that is

**renebaebae:**

Listen. If you don’t do anything and don’t give the others a hard time, I’ll…

**yerimiese:**

you’ll…?

**renebaebae:**

…  
I’ll buy you something while I’m out.

**yerimiese:**

deal.  
hey you know what i like, right?

**renebaebae:**

At this point I’m essentially your mum, how would I not know?

**yerimiese:**

:)  
cool and good

**renebaebae:**

Okay. I’m going to be going out in a while.  
You guys… don’t screw up anything.  
Especially you, Yeri. If I hear anything from Seulgi…

**yerimiese:**

i know i knowwww  
damn you’re really like a mum now huh  
you even got the nagging part down :(

**renebaebae:**

I’ve lived with you for… how many years now?   
How could I possibly not learn how to nag at people?

**yerimiese:**

:(

**renebaebae:**

I’ll be going offline now.   
This does not give you permission to cause trouble. **@yerimiese @_imyour_joy**

**_imyour_joy:**

yes, irene, we know

**yerimiese:**

lmao you can’t stop me

**renebaebae:**

Yes, I can.

**yerimiese:**

no you cannot

**renebaebae:**

Remember our little deal earlier?

**yerimiese:**

…fuck!  
okay fine maybe you can  
but i won’t be happy about it >:(

**renebaebae:**

Sounds like a you problem.  
Goodbye.

**yerimiese:**

KJHFJKHDSKFJ  
she really just left like that

**_imyour_joy:**

it do be like that sometimes

**DMs  
renebaebae, todayis_wendy:**

**renebaebae:**

Hey, should we create a chat so that you, Seul and I can keep each other updated later?

**todayis_wendy:**

oh seul and i already have a shared chat!  
i’ll just send you the invite link?

**renebaebae:**

Alright then, thanks!

**gay panic time** **  
hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, solarsido**

**#because-we-are-lesbians**

**_  
(renebaebae hopped into the server.)_ **

**solarsido:**

hey what

**todayis_wendy:**

sorry i just invited her here so rv gang (minus joy and yeri) can keep each other posted on stuff

**solarsido:**

you do realise what chat this is, right

**todayis_wendy:**

...oh.

  
**_(todayis_wendy has kicked renebaebae from the server.)_ **

**todayis_wendy:**

i think i am going to Scream,

**solarsido:**

LMAO  
damn imagine if she saw all our gay panic

**todayis_wendy:**

my life nearly ended today

**solarsido:**

rip

**todayis_wendy:**

yeah call me chuu  
because i think i just had a _heart attack_

**solarsido:**

not right in front of her, i hope?

**todayis_wendy:**

nope thank god jihyo

**solarsido:**

but :ooooo  
this means you two are going out soon? ;)

**todayis_wendy:**

yeah today hehe  
it’s. kind of Terrifying?

**solarsido:**

ooooooooooooh ;)))))))  
good luck !!!

**todayis_wendy:**

thanks i’ll need it

**DMs  
renebaebae, todayis_wendy:**

**todayis_wendy:**

omg sorry i sent you an invite to the wrong chat

**renebaebae:**

So it’s a different kind of wrong chat this time?  
Cool.

**todayis_wendy:**

what?

**renebaebae:**

Nothing.  
But it’s alright, just send the right one this time.

**todayis_wendy:**

sdfhksj okay here we go

**rip seulgi  
todayis_wendy**

**#general**

**  
  
**

**[Welcome to “rip seulgi”! This is your brand new, shiny server.]**

**  
  
**

**todayis_wendy:**

i really should’ve named this better damn

**_(Everyone welcome hi_sseulgi!)_ **

**_(renebaebae just slipped into the server.)_ **

****

**  
hi_sseulgi:**

great server name

**todayis_wendy:**

i know right i thought of you when i named it

**hi_sseulgi:**

duh  
but also that’s nice of you

**renebaebae:**

Hey. This one’s the right server, right?

**todayis_wendy:**

haha yep

**renebaebae:**

Alrighty then. Let’s get down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loona comeback tomorrow HELL YEAH i'm like so hyped
> 
> the next chapter might be in a non-chatfic format (haha wenrene date go brrr). what do yall think? if there's any strong objections just comment uwuwuwu


	14. hell yeah... but i’m also terrified lmao send help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> solarsido:  
> rip seulgi :(
> 
> todayis_wendy:  
> our fallen soldier…  
> ok but if it makes you feel any better then uhh just know that irene just wondered (out loud, in case you’re wondering how i know) how you’re doing  
> so i guess that’s some consolation
> 
> hi_sseulgi:  
> i guess that’s sweet of her  
> but yknow that doesn’t really erase the fact that i’m stuck at home with These Tw5hu2j3hr2ij.;lkojm3qu

Wendy sips at her iced coffee, the freezing air in the café that she’s in no doubt helping the cold drink in her hand stay, well, _cold._

Irene, sitting across the table from her, stirs at her coffee absentmindedly.

“How do you think Seulgi’s doing with Yeri and Joy?”

“Hmm,” Wendy considers the question for a moment. “Honestly, I’m not sure. I just hope she’s doing fine.”

The older girl breaks into a smile. “Don’t we all.”

“Fair enough.”

Coincidentally, her phone buzzes with a new message, and she puts down her latte to take it out of her handbag.

It’s Discord, once again, and she can only (sarcastically) wonder who it _possibly_ could be.

(No, it’s not Yeri.)

**gay panic time** **  
hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, solarsido**

**#because-we-are-lesbians**

**solarsido:**

you guys out yet?

**hi_sseulgi:**

yep she’s out :P

**todayis_wendy:**

hell yeah   
but i’m also terrified lmao send help

**solarsido:**

rip  
also LMAO seulgi’s “:P”

**hi_sseulgi:**

:(  
what am i supposed to do when you’re gone…

**todayis_wendy:**

idk what do you normally do when irene’s gone

**hi_sseulgi:**

…wait for her to come back…

**todayis_wendy:**

oh :(

**solarsido:**

rip seulgi :(

**todayis_wendy:**

our fallen soldier…  
ok but if it makes you feel any better then uhh just know that irene just wondered (out loud, in case you’re wondering how i know) how you’re doing   
so i guess that’s some consolation

**hi_sseulgi:**

i guess that’s sweet of her  
but yknow that doesn’t really erase the fact that i’m stuck at home with These Tw5hu2j3hr2ij.;lkojm3qu

**todayis_wendy:**

rip

**hi_sseulgi:**

ok got my phone back  
these two……………

**solarsido:**

chaotic neutral be like

**hi_sseulgi:**

excuse me ?? this is chaotic evil :(((

**todayis_wendy:**

no kidding 

**solarsido:**

ok ok now WENDY GET BACK TO YOUR DATE

**hi_sseulgi:**

yes don’t let me die for nothing please

**todayis_wendy:**

:(  
ok byee

**hi_sseulgi:**

bye :(

**solarsido:**

good luckkkk  
also CONFESS IF YOU CAN

**hi_sseulgi:**

she just went offline i dont think she read that

**solarsido:**

she didn't...  
AAAAAAAAAAAA

After turning off her Discord notifications, Wendy puts down her phone, giving a shrug to Irene who’s looking at her, a question in those (pretty) eyes.

“Seulgi says she’s doing fine,” she answers that question, placing her phone back in her handbag. “Which is good, because I’m pretty sure that means that you can come out more without worrying about Joy and Yeri causing trouble.”

“I can come out more?” Irene laughs. “Well then, I’m lesbian.”

“I-??“

Wendy nearly chokes on her coffee.

(Which, honestly, would be _really_ embarrassing, and she’s definitely glad she didn’t do that.)

Awkward laughter – her standard response when she’s flustered – bursts out of her mouth at Irene taking “come out” in a completely different way than what she expected from the normally less ‘jokey’ girl.

“Okay, but seriously,” the older girl continues, waving her hand as if to brush away the joke she just made. “I’m not sure how much free time we’ll have.”

Wendy leans in with a shrug. “Then we’ll just have to make the most of this, right?”

Irene nods. “I guess so.”

Idly, the younger girl glances around – at the surrounding patrons in the café, at the short-haired cashier talking to another (peculiarly enough) pink-haired girl at the counter, and then at Irene’s own cup of coffee, untouched.

_wait, untouched??_

“Hey, Hyun?” she pipes up, and the older girl looks up at her curiously, sliding the cup aside.

“Yeah?”

“I, uh…”

_hold on a second._

As realisation hits her like a rock to the face, her heart _sinks_.

_…irene doesn’t like coffee._

_how didn’t i realise before?_

“Why are-“

Then a ringing cuts through the air as her phone vibrates in her handbag.

Mentally groaning in frustration, Wendy answers, and oh boy- a loud, distinctive voice bursts through the speaker.

“Hello?!”

Seulgi’s voice is frantic, and out of the corner of her eye the younger girl can see Irene lean forward in slight concern.

“Seul,” Wendy answers, trying to stay calm. “Hi. Are you okay?”

And only a whimper answers her.

“…Please come home…”

~~

And that was how Irene and Wendy ended up at the door of their dorm, not-so-calmly watching as Joy explains _why,_ exactly, Seulgi had to call Irene and Wendy to come home on one of their precious days off.

“Yeah," the taller girl shrugs flippantly. "So, you guys remember how you bribed Yeri to not do anything to fuck up your date?”

At that last word, Wendy stills. “Wh- Date?!”

“Fine, day off, whatever.” Joy waves her hands in apathetic dismissal, ignoring Yeri’s knowing grin in the background. “Well, you forgot something.” 

“You never bribed _me_ not to do anything.”

The sound of a quiet facepalm comes from behind Wendy, and she fights the urge to sigh.

**gay panic time** **  
hi_sseulgi, todayis_wendy, solarsido**

**#because-we-are-lesbians**

**todayis_wendy:**

i am SO done

**solarsido:**

oh   
shit what happened

**todayis_wendy:**

joyri,,,

**solarsido:**

darn  
yeah it do be like that sometimes

**todayis_wendy:**

we forgot to bribe joy

**solarsido:**

ouch  
yall have any other days off? you can re-plan the date

**todayis_wendy:**

i’ll try ig

**solarsido:**

good luck :DD

**DMs  
renebaebae, todayis_wendy:**

**todayis_wendy:**

hey  
i thought you didn’t like coffee…  
why did you agree to come with me to the café?

**renebaebae:**

You seemed to like the place, so I just went along with it.

**todayis_wendy:**

but _you_ don’t like the place!

**renebaebae:**

Nah, I enjoyed the atmosphere there. It was rather cozy.  
We can go somewhere else next time, if you really don’t want to go there again?

**todayis_wendy:**

wait, there’s going to be a next time?

**renebaebae:**

I mean, Joy and Yeri screwed up this one, but we could always go out together another time?  
If you want to, of course.

**todayis_wendy:**

nnnonono no no yeah i definitely wanna   
so – this time, where do you want to go?

**renebaebae:**

You decide.

**todayis_wendy:**

no u

**renebaebae:**

Nah, you can choose.

**todayis_wendy:**

irene i chose last time,,

**renebaebae:**

Now that I think of it, this feels like we’re a married couple… deciding where to go out and eat.   
And neither of us really have an opinion on where to go.

**todayis_wendy:**

wh- a married COUPLE??  
HAHAHA noooo it’s not like that omg

**renebaebae:**

If you say so.  
And, uh, if you insist... I do have a few places in mind.

**DMs  
_imyour_joy, yerimiese:**

**yerimiese:**

JOY  
did you see the look on wendy’s face when you said their day out was a date

**_imyour_joy:**

hell yeah  
are you thinking what i’m thinking?

**yerimiese:**

yep  
chaos time…

**ttwice (and also yeri sometimes because TEA)** **  
** **_imyour_joy, yerimiese, bunny_yeon and 11 others**

**#tea-tea-and-more-tea**

  
_( **yerimiese** changed the server name from _ **_ttwice (and also yeri sometimes because TEA)_ ** _to **we were right all along.** )_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! first not-fully-chat-style chapter uwuwu   
> i'm not very used to it so the quality of the chapter this time is a biiit low but hey i hope yall liked it anw ^^


	15. where’s the real nayeon and what have you done with her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonjuru_babey:  
> what is this i haven’t logged into this account in like a week
> 
> sssana_conda:  
> you dm’d me like 2 days ago babe
> 
> bonjuru_babey:  
> oh
> 
> sssana_conda:  
> yeah

**ttwice (and also yeri sometimes because TEA)** **  
** **_imyour_joy, yerimiese, bunny_yeon and 11 others**

**#tea-tea-and-more-tea**

  
_( **yerimiese** changed the server name from _ **_ttwice (and also yeri sometimes because TEA)_ ** _to **we were right all along.** )_

  
  


**bunny_yeon:**

what the fuck

**yerimiese:**

i figured it out

**bunny_yeon:**

wow for once?

**yerimiese:**

w-  
ok i came here to give yall tea but like  
it seems yall don’t appreciate my genius >:(  
so i’m leaving bye

**bunny_yeon:**

ok lol bye

**yerimiese:**

damn you aren’t even tempted by the fact that i have tea and you don’t?  
where’s the real nayeon and what have you done with her

**bunny_yeon:**

yeah sure i’m tempted and all but the prospect of Goodbye is better

**yerimiese:**

damn

**nojam_jeong:**

come on nayeon  
yeri tell us the tea we’re curious

**bunny_yeon:**

you’re humouring her???

**nojam_jeong:**

we keep _you_ around nayeon, our tolerance levels are high

**bunny_yeon:**

ok fine whatever  
tell us the tea or something idk

**yerimiese:**

no i’m waiting for more people to come online

**bunny_yeon:**

hmm. sounds like good tea then

**sssana_conda:**

you called?

**yerimiese:**

hi sana  
haven’t seen yall online for a while tbh

**sssana_conda:**

yeah it happens :P  
speaking of which should i get dahyun online  
i think a nice tea session between all of us would be cool

**yerimiese:**

wow someone’s on my side for once  
**(@bunny_yeon)**

**bunny_yeon:**

SLANDER  
LAST WE TALKED WE WERE WORKING TOGETHER

**yerimiese:**

people switch sides nayeon  
it do be like that sometimes

**bunny_yeon:**

WELL MAYBE THAT’S NOT A GOOD THING

**sssana_conda:**

ok ok enough with the capslock you might as well be screaming into our ears

**bunny_yeon:**

NO

**bonjuru_babey:**

what is this i haven’t logged into this account in like a week

**sssana_conda:**

you dm’d me like 2 days ago babe

**bonjuru_babey:**

oh

**sssana_conda:**

yeah

**bonjuru_babey:**

goodbye braincells

**yerimiese:**

mood

**tzu_yoda:**

mood

**pink_lamborghini:**

mood

**chaebberry:**

mood

**yerimiese:**

damn well that’s a whole lot of people who are now online

**pink_lamborghini:**

hi!

**chaebberry:**

hey

**tzu_yoda:**

:)

**yerimiese:**

:3  
yall ready for the tea?

**pink_lamborghini:**

i mean personally i’m not one for tea it’s too bitter for me but yeah

**tzu_yoda:**

wrong type of tea, momo

**pink_lamborghini:**

OH  
oh ok

**tzu_yoda:**

yeah  
but yes tea alw interests me :)

**_imyour_joy:**

well that’s good

**chaebberry:**

damnn can’t wait

**pingumina:**

this is…?

**sssana_conda:**

hell

**pingumina:**

well. this’ll be interesting

**totallynot_thomas:**

interesting?  
uhhh yeri what did i step into

**yerimiese:**

oh hi mum

**totallynot_thomas:**

i’m not your mum!  
if you wanna text your mum about tea go dm irene or something

**yerimiese:**

ok but like  
i actually can’t dm irene about this  
that’s the whole point

**bonjuru_babey:**

you can’t tell irene the tea?

**sssana_conda:**

:OOOOOOO

**pink_lamborghini:**

huh  
what does that mean

**totallynot_thomas:**

wait so you mean this is about  
…oh shit

**bunny_yeon:**

ABOUT WHAT

**totallynot_thomas:**

nothing! nothing at all

**bunny_yeon:**

LIES!!

**yerimiese:**

joy is it time

**_imyour_joy:**

yeah i guess go ahead

**yerimiese:**

oK SO

**totallynot_thomas:**

NO

( **yerimiese** has been muted for **24 hours**.)

**chaebberry:**

24 hours, nice sunmi reference

**totallynot_thomas:**

it wasn’t meant to be a reference

**sssana_conda:**

nah it’s definitely an itzy reference  
24HRS anyone?

**totallynot_thomas:**

that was just the first option that popped up when i muted her it isn’t a ref or anything  
chill guys damn

**sssana_conda:**

:(

**bonjuru_babey:**

hey uh  
just so yall know  
joy’s still typing

**pingumina:**

oh, she is?

**bonjuru_babey:**

mhm

**bunny_yeon:**

oooooh  
TEA TEA TEA TEA

**nojam_jeong:**

…she’s been typing for an awfully long time, yall just noticed?

**bonjuru_babey:**

:’(

**pingumina:**

damn well no one else has eagle eyes like you do jeong

**nojam_jeong:**

sure

**bunny_yeon:**

TEA TEA TEA TEA  
everybody chant with me damn  
TEA TEA TEA TEA TEA

**tzu_yoda:**

no thank you

**bunny_yeon:**

BETRAYAL

**tzu_yoda:**

i can chant “betrayal” if you want

**bunny_yeon:**

NO

**tzu_yoda:**

yes :)

**sssana_conda:**

ok everybody shush she’s still typing and i don’t want her text to get lost in “betrayal” and “tea” chants

**bonjuru_babey:**

damn sana when were you this invested in tea

**sssana_conda:**

seeing the rise and fall of wensolar sparked something in me

**bonjuru_babey:**

wack but alight

**totallynot_thomas:**

you guys will be very disappointed in me for this but

**_imyour_joy:**

oK so in yeri’s absence (she’s currently screaming at me in dms so yeah) i will be taking over for the tea spilling! irene and wendy went out yesterday but they got disrupted by Me (hell yeah) and honestly yeah it was really fun just pestering seulgi because haha loopholes go brrr and they bribed yeri to get her to behave but Not Me! so while i was explaining things to them i called their little day off thing a “date” (which, believe me, it might as well be) and wendy turned all red and shit WHICH makes both me and yeri believe that the wensolar agenda is 1. dead and 2. replaced by the wenrene agenda. which we have been pushing since the beginning. in conclusion we were right all along and thus you should crown me and yeri the supreme leaders of Tea Spilling yes thank you i am done

  
( **_imyour_joy** has been muted for **24 hours**.)

  
  


**totallynot_thomas:**

FUCK TOO LATE

_(totallynot_thomas has deleted 1 message.)_

**bonjuru_babey:**

…well that was a textwall

**totallynot_thomas:**

did yall see anything  
if so i will personally go into your room and Make You Forget

**bonjuru_babey:**

uhhhhhhhh  
i don’t think i processed anything from it, no  
so i think i’m good no concussions for me please and thank you

**sssana_conda:**

no concussions for my gf!!! 

**tzu_yoda:**

well that was wild

**totallynot_thomas:**

you read it?

**tzu_yoda:**

jihyo it was up for 2 seconds how tf

**totallynot_thomas:**

oh  
okay good  
so i don’t have to bonk anyone on the head?

**pingumina:**

don’t think so

**totallynot_thomas:**

good!  
not that i really wanted to anyway

**nojam_jeong:**

i’m gonna be very very honest here you kiiind of sounded like you wanted to

**totallynot_thomas:**

i will protect my fellow mum at all costs

**bunny_yeon:**

what, so the tea was about irene?

  
_(totallynot_thomas has deleted 1 message.)_

  
  


**totallynot_thomas:**

shhhhhhhhhh

**bunny_yeon:**

ok so like  
goodbye free speech then

**totallynot_thomas:**

it is for the best

**DMs  
_imyour_joy, yerimiese**

**yerimiese:**

DAMNIT

**_imyour_joy:**

so what do we do next

**yerimiese:**

idk  
ok wait someone just texted me i'll go check

**_imyour_joy:**

is it jihyo  
it's probably jihyo

**yerimiese:**

oh  
it isn't jihyo

**DMs  
yerimiese, bunny_yeon**

**bunny_yeon:**

hey

**yerimiese:**

what

**bunny_yeon:**

i took a screenshot of the textwall joy posted  
and i read the entire thing

**yerimiese:**

oh  
well that changes things :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo chaos :))
> 
> also i can't believe it's november already... damn, time really flies by in ✨2020✨
> 
> (edit 7/11/2020: wrong chat will be taking a 1 week hiatus! next chapter coming out on 15/11/2020)


	16. oKAY so are we Actually going to make wenrene a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _imyour_joy:  
> nice group chat
> 
> yerimiese:  
> thank you i made it myself
> 
> bunny_yeon:  
> hm. i like the group name
> 
> yerimiese:  
> yes i also made it myself

**chaos! chaos! chaos!  
yerimiese**

**#general**

**  
  
**

**[Welcome to “chaos! chaos! chaos!”! This is your brand new, shiny server.]**

**_(_imyour_joy just slid into the server.)_ **

**_(A wild bunny_yeon appeared.)_ **

****

****

**_imyour_joy:**

nice group chat

**yerimiese:**

thank you i made it myself

**bunny_yeon:**

hm. i like the group name

**yerimiese:**

yes i also made it myself

**bunny_yeon:**

oKAY so  
are we Actually going to make wenrene a thing  
because like 1. why  
that’s it. why are we doing this

**_imyour_joy:**

i mean  
it would be fun to watch them blush and stutter :)

**yerimiese:**

:3

**bunny_yeon:**

...  
well! you got me there  
okay! how are we going to go about doing this

**yerimiese:**

yeah uhhh bold of you to assume we know

**bunny_yeon:**

but  
you guys live with them

**yerimiese:**

yea  
but like they’re so oblivious it’s,,, kinda funny tbh  
how do i get two fucking idiots together  
wait this isn’t google

**_imyour_joy:**

lol seems like what i said when i tried to get with you

**yerimiese:**

well excuuuuse me, princess

**_imyour_joy:**

awwwww princess? 👑💕💕

**yerimiese:**

…

**bunny_yeon:**

guys ewwwww  
shut up omg get a Room damn

**yerimiese:**

no u  
go away >:(

**bunny_yeon:**

excuse u don’t we have to do this together

**yerimiese:**

well, not if you don’t wanna that is

**bunny_yeon:**

D:<  
well i wanna  
so yall better stop pda’ing  
or i’m…

**_imyour_joy:**

you’re…?

**bunny_yeon:**

i’m… uh  
i’m- i’m gonna Leave because you need me to get other people from twice to help and i seem to be a Valuable Player in this thing  
none of them know about this! i am the only one!

**yerimiese:**

…  
fair enough  
joy, cool down on the pda thing, yeah?

**_imyour_joy:**

but it’s so boring…………………

**yerimiese:**

well it’s gonna be more boring if nayeon leaves

**_imyour_joy:**

>:(

**bunny_yeon:**

E:3  
  


**yerimiese:**

…what is that

**bunny_yeon:**

a bunny face!

**yerimiese:**

that’s a very weird bunny face  
what’s up with its ears

**bunny_yeon:**

hey don’t disrespect it! >:(  
the bunny is sad now E:(

**yerimiese:**

good

**bunny_yeon:**

HEY

**_imyour_joy:**

quickly changing the subject before nayeon gets to argue,

**bunny_yeon:**

_HEY_

**_imyour_joy:**

how the fuck are we gonna make wenrene a thing  
and also get the biggest amount of clowning material out of it

**yerimiese:**

idea:  
we buy them tickets for a movie date  
and tell them it’s to replace what happened the last time

**bunny_yeon:**

ew i don't wanna spend money on this

**yerimiese:**

damn shut up nayeon

**bunny_yeon:**

:(

**_imyour_joy:**

won’t they be sus as all hell tho

**yerimiese:**

yeah exactly  
but who cares right  
so basically we get them tickets for a horror movie

**_imyour_joy:**

??!?!? irene would NEVER agree to that wtf

**yerimiese:**

BUT we tell them it’s for another film  
they’ll never know!

**bunny_yeon:**

doesn’t the ticket like  
state the film its for  
like riiiiiiiight there on the thing

**yerimiese:**

it does??

**_imyour_joy:**

it does

**yerimiese:**

well fuck

**bunny_yeon:**

ok hold on  
someone’s calling me

**yerimiese:**

like irl?

**bunny_yeon:**

duh  
oh it’s jihyo  
she did the breaky-break-up thingy a couple days ago uh  
so i think i should probably Not Ignore Her yknow

**yerimiese:**

huh. surprisingly sweet  
especially considering it's coming from you

**bunny_yeon:**

shut the fuck up

**yerimiese:**

LMAO no

**bunny_yeon:**

ok but legit im going afk now  
see you in a bit  
don’t get too chaotic without me E:3

**_imyour_joy:**

ew that bunny face again :(

**yerimiese:**

seeya dumbass

**bunny_yeon:**

bye idiots

“Nayeon?”

Chaeyoung steps into the living room of Twice’s dorm, looking around for the older girl.

“I think Jihyo was calling for you earlier… you heard her, right?”

No response.

“Helloo?”

She glances around the room, and a slight dip in the sofa indicates that someone’s most _definitely_ sat there in the past… hour? Yep, definitely hour.

_I think Jihyo was in her room this entire time, and Tzuyu was in my room with me and Dahyun, and I think the rest should be out so… that must be from Nayeon, then?_

_Hey, wait a minute, what’s that?_

With a little confused head tilt, Chaeyoung squints at the “thing” lying on the armrest, just a knock away from falling off the sofa entirely.

_Oh._

Almost instantly, she identifies the item - she's lived in the dorm for so long, how could she not?

“Nayeon… is this yours?” she calls, joking exasperation creeping into her voice. “Did Jihyo call you to tell you to _not_ put your phone on the sofa like that again?”

Reaching out, Chaeyoung picks it up, only to find that it’s still on – Nayeon must have left it there recently.

_Guess I was right about the “1 hour” thing, then._

Then the phone lets out a familiar sound – that of a Discord notification.

Curiously, Chaeyoung glances at it, and as her gaze flicks across the screen she recognises Yeri and Joy’s usernames.

Huh. It seems they’re talking about- wait, no, they’re PDA-ing. In a group chat.

Is she really surprised?

But then she realises something.

_She doesn’t recognise this group chat._

Eyebrows furrowing, Chaeyoung frowns as confusion fills her mind, and she scrolls up slightly in the chat ( _j_ _ust enough to find out what this is all about,_ she tells herself).

Then her eyes scan the screen, and everything falls into place.

_…Whoa._

**DMs  
pingumina, chaebberry**

**chaebberry:**

babe  
babe you gotta see this

**pingumina:**

i’m out but ok  
see what?

**chaebberry:**

hold on a second i’ll send you something  
this is gonna be Wild

**chaos! chaos! chaos!  
_imyour_joy, yerimiese, bunny_yeon**

**#general**

**yerimiese:**

aw shit joy ur so damn cute ok  
don’t fuckin deny it

**_imyour_joy:**

not as cute as u <333333

**yerimiese:**

no u omg  
i can’t imagine being your level of cute 💖💖💖

**_imyour_joy:**

damn shut up  
ur so much cuter wtf

**yerimiese:**

no u wtf??!?? fucking queen 👑✨✨

**_imyour_joy:**

uno reverse card  
there isn’t an emoji for it so this is all i have

**yerimiese:**

awwww still valid tho ❤️❤️❤️❤️

**_imyour_joy:**

**💕💕💕💕💕💕**

  
  
  
**_(chaebberry joined the party.)_ **

**_(pingumina hopped into the server.)_ **

**_imyour_joy:**

…  
EXCUSE ME

**yerimiese:**

what the FUCK

**chaebberry:**

…hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man... i can't believe this fic started on like 12 Jul, it's been like... 4 months??? 5 months?????? wtf it sure as hell doesn't feel like that amount of time has passed... this is so wack


	17. author's note - will be deleted after next chapter is out

it's been a month since i posted the last chapter of wrong chat.

and unfortunately, yes, wrong chat will still be on hiatus for now.

no, it wasn't due to any irl stuff, i'm fine. but the fic simply veered off the tracks in a direction i hadn't planned for and i panicked because i didn't know how to continue it and have it be both funny and engaging.

so i just,, left it alone and gave up.

bad move, i know.  
  


i'm currently attempting to salvage it, and i currently have one and a half additional chapters written. but i want to finish this fic before i post it, so i know that i won't go off the tracks (loona much?) and go somewhere i didn't plan for all in the name of Comedy. i want to know that this fic will actually have an ending when i post it.

to those who were waiting for the next chapter, or have already given up on this fic - sorry. i know this probably gave some of yall a notification, and i got your hopes up. 

but i promise i will finish this - it's just a matter of when. 

tldr: wrong chat is still on hiatus, and it will be until i finish writing the fic - after which i will start posting updates again.

this author's note will be deleted when i post the next chapter.

and once again, thanks for reading, yall <3

**Author's Note:**

> hiatus


End file.
